The Other Side
by MissAnonymousWriter
Summary: Flora's has been living in New York for a while, she then decides its time to go home for the holidays to visit her brother and friends in Gardenia! But what nobody knows is that she's moving back. There's especially one person that's she's looking forward to see, but this person doesn't even know she exist! But one day he notices her and actually speaks with her. Stay tuned!
1. Home sweet home

"I'm coming home for Christmas! Doesn't it sound amazing!" I yelled into the phone  
"And just in time for the Tecna and Timster's engagement party " said Brandon  
"I've missed the girls so much! I missed the guys too! It's sad that I only get to see them in the holidays!" I said  
"Who told you, to move to New York in the first place Flora!" said Brandon while laughing  
"Honestly, I wanted to try something new? I miss Gardenia! I miss the house, I miss everything" I said while laughing

"Well anyways, I'll pick you up at the airport" said Brandon  
"You don't even know when I'm landing?" I said while laughing

"3.45PM I bought you the plane ticket? now bye I have to run now!" said Brandon

"I know, I know! Lopez Enterprises doesn't run by itself" I said

"You got that right lil sis" said Brandon while laughing

He hung up, and then I went on with my packing! Boy was my brother going to get the shock of his life, when he finds out that I'm not coming home for Christmas only! I'm coming home for GOOD. I managed to finish packing 2 of my suitcases, the rest will be send to Brandon's address in Gardenia. I can't believe that I'm seeing all of my friends again, and I'm seeing Helia again! Problem is Helia doesn't even know I exist? Every time I come to Gardenia, I try to get his attention but I always fail. Maybe he just sees me as his best friend's stupid little sister! Helia is also Brandon's co-worker at the company, so they're always together! But as mentioned before, I don't exist in his world.

I took my bags, and put them in the hallway. I looked at my surroundings, this was the last time I was ever going to be in this apartment. I took my suitcases and went out the door. I took the elevator, and went down to the lobby with my things.  
"So you're leaving sugar" said Janice my landlady  
"Yes, I guess the big apple wasn't for me anyways" I said while handing her the apartment keys  
"I'm sending the things tomorrow! You'll have them within a couple days I guess" said Janice while laughing  
"Cool, I gotta run now! I don't want to miss my flight" I yelled as I ran out the building

I hailed over a cab, and got in! After driving for about 10 minutes I reached JFK. I jumped out of the cab, paid the driver and ran towards into the airport! And half an hour later, I was sitting in the plane. Brandon got me a killer seat on the plane, first class! I was going home with style. After flying for around 4 hours, I finally landed in Gardenia. I got off the plane, got my suitcases and went out of the airport.  
"BRANDON!" I yelled as I ran towards my brother

"Hi Flora" said Brandon as he hugged me, and took my bags

"Why do you look so fancy today" I said while referring to him wearing a suit

"I can't show up to work wearing a snapback and a hoodie?" said Brandon while laughing

"Sorry! CEO OF LOPEZ ENTERPRISES!" I yelled

I followed him to his car, and we got in and then drove off to his house.

"So how's NY?" said Brandon  
"Big" I said while laughing  
"Really? I didn't know" said Brandon while laughing

"Stop being so sarcastic" I said as I hit his arm  
We pulled up to his driveway, and I saw his mansion! God I loved spending my holidays here with my brother, I ran out the car and into the mansion. Everything was the same, the crème colored and gold walls, the paintings, everything was just perfect. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself on my king sized bed, and Brandon came into my room with my suitcases. He went into the walk-in closet and placed them there.

"Flo, get dressed? Tecna's party is in a hour, and we gotta be there on time!" said Brandon  
"It's 6.00PM, can I at least eat first?" I said

"You can eat at the party" said Brandon

"But" I said  
"Flora Mariana Lopez" said Brandon while laughing  
"Fine, but don't ever use my full-name again! You know I hate that" I yelled at while throwing a pillow at him

"Chill man" said Brandon as he left my room

I went into my walk-in closet, and found a short sleeve figure fitted red midi-dress. I put it on, and then I put on my black pumps, and then a black diamond necklace. I pulled my hair into a side braid, put on some light make-up and then I applied some red lipstick to finish my look. I found a black clutch, and put all my stuff in it. I put on my black coat and then ran down the stairs, and Brandon waited by the end of the staircase in his crisp black suit.

"Brandon Lopez, such a gentlemen! Waiting for his little sister to come down" I said while laughing

"You may be 20, but I'm still watching over you! Plus who's gonna drive you?" said Brandon while laughing  
"You're a year older than me, don't make yourself sound 5 years older fool! And I could always take a cab" I said as I hit his arm

"New York has changed you" said Brandon while laughing  
"Ha,ha very funny" I said  
"So are we gonna walk or take the car? Cause the place is just around the corner" said Brandon  
"The car, I just finished my make-up! I'm not going out in the snow" I said  
"Girls, I'll never understand them" said Brandon as we walked out to the car

"One of the many reasons, why you're still single" I said while laughing  
"Yeah, single.." said Brandon as we got into the car

The car ride was quit, Brandon was focused on driving and I was daydreaming about Helia. I haven't seen him since I spend a week here last summer! I hope he will notices me this time.  
"Earth to Flora, we're here" said Brandon as he parked the car

We got out, and went into the big ball room! Wow Tec sure went all in with this, party. They had a Christmas theme, there was a big Christmas tree and gifts surrounding the tree! Everything looked like a winter wonderland.  
"Flora! Brandon!" screamed Stella as she ran towards us  
"Stella" I yelled as I hugged her  
"I've missed you so much Flora it's unbelievable! I've been shopping my butt off every time I thought of you! Ps. I have gotten you the best gift for Christmas ever" said Stella  
"That's sounds amazing Stella, and I've missed you too" I said while laughing

"Ladies, if you excuse me! I have to go" said Brandon  
"Oh you're not going anywhere mister" said Stella as she pulled Brandon closer to her

I just looked them, and before I knew it she kissed him? One of my best friends was kissing my brother? Now that's awkward! But I'm happy for her! She's been crushing on my brother since 3rd grade.  
"Well Well.. It took your time to get together" I said while laughing

"So you have nothing against it?" said Brandon while raising a brow

"Now why would I? It's your lives! Plus I'm happy for you guys" I said while laughing  
"That's sounds amazing, see Brandon I told you she wouldn't get mad" said Stella as she kissed Brandon's cheek

"The only reason why I'm not mad, is because Brandon's been crushing on you ever since he was in the 6th grade, and you were already in love with him! So I guess it's meant to be, plus I like you" I said while laughing  
"NO WAY! You liked me since 6th grade?!" said Stella while laughing  
"Ups.. Did I reveal too much info?" I said

"Yeah maybe just a little Flo" said Brandon

"Brandon, running away from work to be with your girl?" said a voice behind us

We all turned around and it was revealed to be Helia that was standing behind us, he was looking so handsome it was unbelievable. I eventually started blushing..

"Ladies, do you mind if I steal this guy" said Helia while smiling

I was too shy to speak, I was just standing there between Stella and Brandon looking like a fool.  
"Yeah, but not for too long!" said Stella while laughing  
"I like your dress" said Helia as he looked at me

"Me?" I said while being totally confused, he actually spoke to me

"Yes you, I like red" said Helia while laughing  
"If I may be excused, I gotta run! He's planning to kill me" said Brandon while running away  
"Ladies, hope you'll enjoy the party" said Helia as he ran after Brandon  
"Aw, somebody's blushing" said Stella

"He spoke to me?" I said quietly

"Yeah he did? So?" said Stella

"So? he has never done that, he hasn't even looked at me before!" I said

"Wauw, well I better run off too! I want to see if I can find Helia and Brandon not punching the teeth out of each other" said Stella while laughing

"Why would they do that?" I said  
"Brandon set Helia up on a date with a girl! Because Brandon thinks it's time for Helia to get a girl! But Helia is not very fond of that idea! So I gotta run" said Stella as she ran off to look after the guys

I went over to the bar and got myself some water. I went over to the girls and guys, greeted everybody! Congratulated Tecna and Timmy on their engagement, and basically we just talked about everything from my life in New York to Blooms new job as a journalist. Brandon eventually came back, with all his teeth thankfully. The party was the bomb! The mood, the food, the amazing feeling of being home and Helia spoke to me! Tecna and Timmy had a wonderful night, as for the rest of the gang! Man I can't wait till the actual wedding. The party was almost over and it was basically just us left, so we decided to help with the cleaning, the DJ put on some good music we all could work to and Sky and Nabu went into a dance-off with their trash bags in their hands! God I missed these crazy people.

"Looks like we're done" said Sky while laughing  
"Done, and FYI. I won" said Nabu  
"No you didn't" said Sky  
"Yes he did" said Riven while laughing  
"Honey you can't dance" said Bloom while laughing  
"Really?" said Sky  
"Yeah, it's bad" said Brandon while laughing

"Just promise us you won't be doing that in public" said Timmy  
"Or at our wedding" said Tecna while holding onto Timmy's hand  
"I will dance and I promise you I'll be better than Nabu" yelled Sky  
"And I'll be your dance instructor" said Layla while laughing  
"You are so betraying me" said Nabu  
"Nah, I'm just helping a friend out" said Layla as she high-fived Sky  
"Looks like I have to bring my camera" said Musa

"Sky my friend, you'll get better" said Helia while laughing

"Subject CHANGE! We all know who's gonna design your wedding gown right?" said Stella  
"Vera Wang?" said Bloom  
"No,No! It gotta be Sherri Hill" said Musa  
"NO! She's having a Ines Di Santos gown" said Layla  
"Girls,girls! I was thinking more Pronovias or Marchesa" I said while laughing

Stella just looked at us, with the most betrayed look on her face! She looked like bambi.

"NO! Guess who girls" said Tecna  
"Oh I know?" said Layla

"Me 2" said Musa

"Me 3" said Bloom while laughing  
"STELLA SOLARIA!" I yelled

"You girls are, the meanest persons ever" said Stella while laughing  
"Of course you're doing my dress, it would be illogical if someone else did it" said Tecna while laughing

"I'd kill you if you did betray me" said Stella  
"Trust me she's capable of that" I said  
We finished up, and everybody went home. In the car Brandon and I were talking about work and stuff till he finally told me something I didn't expect.

"You got to be kidding me" I said  
"I'm sorry but I have too" said Brandon as he pulled up to the car way

"That's why you've been so nice to me today!" I said  
"Aren't I nice always?" said Brandon

"Yes, but you were a little too nice" I said

"Sorry.." said Brandon

"BUT WHY! There's 2 days till Christmas" I said  
"Flora I know, but I have too! I promise you I'll be there Christmas Eve" said Brandon as he got out of the car and into the house

I followed him, and got into the house and slammed the door.  
"What was that for" said Brandon  
"Seriously you're like the worst brother ever" I said  
"Why?" said Brandon  
"I came all the way from New York to spend my holiday with my favorite brother" I said

"Your only brother" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon! You know I hate to be alone" I said

"Well you won't" said Brandon  
"I won't?" I said

"Yes" said Brandon while smiling

"Is mom and dad coming?!" I said while getting excited

"No, they couldn't make it! So they're still in LA" said Brandon  
"What.. I'm getting confused?" I said while laughing

"Chris, Madeline, Mackenzie is coming" said Brandon while laughing

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Yeah aunt H is bringing them over, and then she'll be off to Bahamas with uncle Ben" said Brandon  
Aunt Helen is our mothers little sister, and our youngest aunt she's like 32 and has 3 kids! Chris is 8 years old, and the twins Maddie and Mackenzie are 6 years old. She's apparently going on kids-free vacation with her husband, and we're the ones babysitting them.  
"The last time those kids came I cried" I said

"You cried because you lost Chris in the park" said Brandon while laughing  
"NO! You lost him" I yelled

"Come on Flo, they're your cousins and you love them" said Brandon  
"Aunt Helen doesn't even know I was coming! So she asked you to do it, and now you're throwing your babysitting job on me" I said

"Technically yeah?" said Brandon  
"Brandon Lopez I'm expecting a big Christmas gift from you, and bring something for the kids" I said

"I will, thank you Flo you're the bomb" said Brandon while hugging  
"If you weren't my brother, and they weren't my cousins I would have said no" I said while laughing

"I know, I wanted to ask Stella to watch them if you didn't want to" said Brandon  
"Have you lost your mind?" I said as I hit his head  
"OW! Why?" said Brandon

"She would have lost all 3 kids, if she watched them" I said  
"Anyways, go to sleep they'll be here 10.00AM tomorrow! So we have to set the room up for the girls and Chris room too before they come!" said Brandon

"Cool, then goodnight" I said as I walked up the stairs  
"Night" said Brandon as he went into the kitchen  
"I can't believe you're still hungry? It's 2AM" I yelled from upstairs  
"I needed a snack" yelled Brandon from the kitchen while laughing  
I went into my room, undressed, washed out the all the make-up on my face! Then put on my hello kitty night pants and my white t-shirt. I threw myself onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly! Boy was tomorrow going to be crazy, but in the end it's the kind of crazy I've missed in my life since I moved to NY.


	2. Don't i know you?

I was in my room getting ready before the kids came, I put on my black jeans, a white tank-top, and a long brown cardigan that went under my knee's. I put my hair into a high ponytail, apply some light make-up and finish up with a nude lipstick. I put my ugg-boots on and then go down to the living room where Brandon was.

"B why are they so late?" I said as I threw myself on the couch  
"I don't know Flo, I don't know" said Brandon while packing his bag  
"It's 7.00PM! They should have been here this morning!" I said

"Yeah Flo, but they kinda missed their flight" said Brandon  
"What about Aunt Helen and Uncle Ben? Aren't they gonna miss their flight?" I said  
"Aunt H's flight to Bahamas is around 8.00PM" said Brandon as he threw himself on the other couch  
"When is yours?" I said

"8.30PM" said Brandon  
"I can't believe that you're going to sunny California, while I'm here stuck in the snow with the kids" I said

"I won't be enjoying it that much, or maybe I will! Drink some mojitos on the beach, but I'll be working! Most of the time.." said Brandon while laughing  
"It's so unfair!" I said

"You could have been a part of it too, but no no you wanted to go to NY and be a lawyer!" said Brandon  
"Yeah and I can this summer call myself a lawyer! For now I'm just a student" I said

"Just like Stella, you should have stayed with her here! Then you'd finished law-school together! "Anyways which school where you in?" said Brandon  
"Columbia? And you know I would stay with Stella, but I really wanted to go to New York" I said, boy was he going to get shocked, when he finds out I'll be attending law-school again here with Stella and move back

"For some reason I've always thought you were in NYU, and it's understandable you wanted to go elsewhere" said Brandon with a smile  
"Brandon?" I said

"Yes?" said Brandon  
"Do you like Stella? And how did you guys.. I don't know end up being together? I mean I remember you guys crushing on each other, but I also remember you being frienemies" I said  
"Well It kinda happened? I really like her, she's a sweet girl and hilarious too! I guess she was just what I wanted her to be and what I needed, she's basically my dream girl" said Brandon  
"Aw Brandon, that's probably the sweetest thing I've heard you say" I said while holding my hands up to my heart  
"You know, I can be deep" said Brandon while laughing

"The high school quarterback, prom AND homecoming king ends up with the schools it girl, cheerleader captain, prom AND homecoming queen! I didn't expect that at all" I said while laughing  
"Hey through that period, Stella and I had issues with each other" said Brandon  
"Love-hate relationship but not really a relationship?" I said while laughing  
"You know it sis" said Brandon while laughing  
"How long have you been together? 2 months, 3, maybe 4?" I said  
"Try 2 years" said Brandon while laughing  
"2 YEARS?!" I said

"Yeah" said Brandon  
"Have you been with Stella for 2 years, and you tell me about you guys being together last night!" I said  
"Stella wanted to tell you, but I told her to wait because I didn't know how you would react? I'm dating your best friend, not every girl accepts her brother being in a relationship with one of her best friends" said Brandon  
"Well I've been clueless for 2 years, but it's okay Brandon! It's your life, I shouldn't keep you away from something you love! But how did you manage to keep it a secret from me?" I said while laughing  
"You being in New York made it a lot more easier" said Brandon while laughing  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Brandon went over to get it. All of a sudden 3 kids came storming through the door, jumping Brandon. I walked out of the living room and found Brandon and the kids on the ground laughing.  
"Brandon! I got the new FIFA game today as an early gift from mom and dad! We can play on the PlayStation" said the little boy with the light brown hair  
"Brandon, Brandon! Please tell Mackenzie you don't have a girlfriend and that you'll go out with DeeDee" said the little light brown haired girl

"No Maddie, he does! I know he does!" yelled the other brown haired girl

"Chris I'll play with you when I come back from work, and as for you Maddie I'm afraid that Mackenzie is right, but I might know somebody who'd love to go out with DeeDee" said Brandon while laughing  
"Fine, but I'm so gonna kick your bum!" said Chris  
"I told you so Maddie" said Mackenzie while laughing

"So , I got DeeDee a date with another guy!" yelled Maddie  
"Am I not gonna get a hug?" I said as I opened my arms

"FLORA!" yelled the kids

"My favorite kids" I said as I hugged them

"You're our fav. too" said Mackenzie

"At least you won't bail on us like Brandon" said Chris  
"And you're so cute" said Maddie

"Aw, you guys" I said while laughing  
"Where's your mom?" said Brandon  
"I'm here" said Aunt Helen as she stormed through the door with the kids suitcases  
"Aunt H!" said Brandon as he hugged her

"Brandon darling you've grown, how old are you now? By the way Ben is in the car, he told me to say hi" said Aunt Helen with a smile  
"21" said Brandon while laughing  
"Hey Aunt Helen" I said while smiling  
"Hi sweetie!" said Aunt Helen  
"You look like you're in a hurry?" said Brandon  
"Yeah I need to run, otherwise this will be the second flight I'll miss today!" said Aunt Helen while laughing  
"Yeah you better get going, if you wanna get to Bahamas" I said while laughing  
"Okay, please take care of my babies, and Brandon do not lose Chris at the park like last time! If there's a problem or you need anything just call me on this number" said Aunt Helen as she handed a card with a number to me  
"Cool, we will Aunt H" said Brandon with a smile  
"Okay bye! Love you all, see you again the day after New Years Eve" yelled Aunt Helen as she ran out of the house

"Have a nice trip!" yelled Brandon as he closed the front door

"Kids would you go out in the living room to watch some cartoons, I'll come with some hot coco to you before you go to bed?" I said

"COOL!" yelled all the kids as they ran out to the living room

"Am I in trouble?" said Brandon as he was on his way up to the kids rooms with their luggage

I was quite until he came back from the kids room, and then I flipped at him as I saw him coming down the stairs.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE PART OF THE KIDS STAYING HERE TILL THE DAY AFTER NEW YEARS EVE!" I whisper yelled

"Sorry, I didn't figure that a minor detail would mean a lot! And you love kids" said Brandon as he walked down the stairs  
"Minor it's a huge detail Brandon! And yes I love kids, but I need my time too!" I said

"Flora, I'll bring you the biggest Christmas gift ever" said Brandon  
"I expect Louboutin shoes , and bring something good for the kids too" I said

"Did I mention that you're the best sister a guy could wish for" said Brandon while laughing

"I'm your only sister" I said while laughing  
"Okay I gotta run too, my driver is outside" said Brandon while looking at his phone  
"Have a nice trip Brandon, see you Christmas Eve" I said  
"BYE KIDS! SEE YOU IN 2 DAYS" yelled Brandon as he took his bags and went out of the front door  
"Bye!" yelled the kids from the living room  
"Bye" I said as I closed the front door

I went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the kids, as I finished and putting the cups on the tray somebody was knocking on the front door.  
"I'll get it kids" I said as I went out from the kitchen and to the door

"You do that!" said Chris  
I opened up the door, and the person I least expected to be here stood right in front of me?  
"Helia?" I said as I looked at him  
"Red? What are you doing here" said Helia while smiling at me  
"I live here and why are you calling me red?" I said while looking at him

"Because I don't know your name, but I remember your red dress" said Helia  
Suddenly the kids appeared behind me, and they all just stared at Helia.

"HELIA!" they yelled as they all hugged him  
"Chris,Maddie,Mackenzie! I missed you guys" said Helia while laughing  
"Do you know each other?" I said  
"Yeah, they were here last summer" said Helia  
"And it was so fun!" said Maddie

"We went out swimming! Brandon and Helia bought us ice cream" said Mackenzie

"He's so awesome!" said Chris  
"Now I know who you are!" said Helia  
"You do!?" I said while being totally confused

"Yeah, your Brandon's aunt and the kids mother! He told me about having a young aunt!" said Helia  
I was shocked, finally I thought he had found out who I was! But he mistakes me for Aunt Helen? This is incredible! How can he not know about me?! I always thought that he at least thought or knew I was Brandon's sister, but he doesn't even know I exist?

"Do I look like I had 3 kids?" I said while laughing  
"Oh god, you're not their mother are you?" said Helia  
"Nope.." I said  
"Neither are you Brandon's aunt?" said Helia

"Nope" I said while laughing  
"Oh man I feel like such a jerk for not knowing who you are" said Helia  
_You should I thought to myself.._

"It's okay" I said while laughing

"So who are you really?" said Helia  
"Come in and join me and the kids for some hot chocolate then I'll tell" I said  
"Fine by me" said Helia as he went inside the house

"Kids take Helia's jacket and put it in on the hanger" I said as I closed the front door  
"No no I got this" said Helia as he put his jacket on the hanger  
"Helia come with us" said Maddie and Mackenzie as the pulled him to the living room

"I'll be back" as I went into the kitchen to get the tray

I ran to the kitchen and to the tray, I took one extra cup out for Helia and then I put the hot chocolate into the cups. I went back to the living room with my tray, and gave the kids their hot chocolate.  
"It's taste so good Flora!" said Chris  
"I love chocolate" said Maddie  
"It's the best!" said Mackenzie  
"I'm glad you like it" I said as I hand over a cup to Helia  
"Thanks" said Helia as he took the cup  
I put the tray down on the coffee table, and sit next to Helia on the couch.

"So tell me who are you" said Helia  
"2 seconds" I said as I put my cup on the coffee table  
"Where you going?" said Helia  
"Just going to get something" I said

I went over to the mini bar, and got some tequila. I ran back to Helia and put some in my cup and some in his. He just looked at me while laughing, I looked back at him while laughing and then I quietly ran back to the mini bar and then put the tequila back. I got back to the couch, and threw myself next to Helia.  
"Hot chocolate and tequila?" said Helia  
"Yeah learned it from the best" I said while laughing  
"You know Brandon is the only one I know who drinks tequila and hot chocolate, you're just like a girl version of him" said Helia while laughing  
"Of course I am! I'm his little sister" I said while laughing  
"YOU'RE WHAT! I didn't know Brandon had a sister" said Helia with his mouth wide open

"Well here I am" I said while drinking my hot chocolate

"I've known Brandon since our freshmen year at college, but I've never known about you? How come I've never met you before now" said Helia  
_Probably because you've ignored me totally!_  
"I really don't know" I said while drinking my hot chocolate

"Are you even old enough to drink?" said Helia

"I'm 20?" I said

"Shouldn't you be 21" said Helia  
"Not Europe" I said while laughing

"That was a good one" said Helia while laughing  
"What time is it?" I said

"9.00PM, why?" said Helia as he looked on at his watch

"I gotta get the kids to bed! Mind helping me?" I said while smiling at him  
"Why not" said Helia while laughing

We looked at the kids, and saw that they were all sleeping in front of the television. Helia and I, woke them up and then took them to their rooms. Helia carried the girls and I carried Chris, we then switched so I would help the girls get ready and Helia would help Chris. In 30 minutes, we managed to get the kids in their pyjama's, brush their teeth and get them into bed! They fell asleep immediately, poor things have had a long day. I got back to the living room, only to find Helia sitting on the couch drinking his hot chocolate.  
"Hey" I said as I sat next to him  
"Hi" said Helia as he gave me the most gorgeous smile

"So thank you for helping me with the kids" I said while being totally awkward

"You don't need to thank me, I love kids! So now that I know you're Brandon's sister, would you mind telling me your name? or should we go with Red" said Helia while laughing  
"My name is Flora" I said while laughing

"I like that name" said Helia while laughing  
"I think I maybe put a bit too much tequila in our cups" I said while laughing  
"So what do you do for a living?" said Helia while laughing  
"I'm studying to become a lawyer at Columbia in New York" I said with a smile

"Wow, a lawyer who breaks the drinking laws" said Helia while laughing  
"Technically I'm not a lawyer yet! I'll finish this summer" I said while laughing

We spend the rest of the night talking about our lives, what we have accomplished so far and what we want to accomplish in the future. Helia's a cool guy, and I think I'm crushing on him even more now that I know which kind of person he is! I'm started to like being back home more and more.


	3. My home is your home

"Flora! I know it's like 6.00AM, but Musa sent me over to get some sugar? Can you believe her?!Waking me up this early on a holiday" yelled Riven as he came in through my door

I woke up only to find myself on the living room floor, my eyes shot up to the couch and to my biggest horror Helia was sleeping peacefully on it! We must have fell asleep while we were talking all night! I panicked Riven would probably mock me forever if he found Helia in here!  
"Riven!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen  
"And good morning to you" said Riven standing there in his pyjamas

"What did you say you needed? I didn't quite hear you?" I said acting dumb

"How couldn't you hear me, I practically yelled?" said Riven while looking at through cabins for some sugar

"Well.. Oh look, I found the sugar" I said as I opened up a cabin and gave him the sugar  
"Thanks?" said Riven while looking weirdly at me

"Okay bye" I said as I waved  
"Bye.." said Riven while walking out of the kitchen

I was relieved! I managed to get him out before he saw Helia, and I felt like a champion. Suddenly I could hear a loud laugh, a laugh so recognizable that I knew trouble came along with it. I face palmed myself and walked into the living room where I found Riven laughing like a maniac and Helia half awake.  
"This is good! I can't believe my eyes! Helia Parker with Flora Lopez! Oh please tell me I'm wrong" said Riven while laughing like crazy  
"Riven" I said as I looked at him

"I never took you as a rebel Flora! I wouldn't even have done it in my own brother's house, and in his living room even! WITH CHILDREN UPSTAIRS!" yelled Riven while laughing  
By then Helia were already laughing like crazy, and I was just standing there blushing like crazy because we all knew what Riven meant by that!  
"It's not what you think Riven we just had a friendly talk" said Helia calmly with a smile  
"Well me and Musa used to have friendly talks, look where we are now?" said Riven  
"You and Musa?! Friendly? That must be a joke" said Stella as she entered the living room  
"STELLA!" we all yelled while looking at her  
"You shouldn't talk! You hid your relationship with Brandon from one of your best friends" said Riven  
"Yeah Stella thank you for sharing your relationship with my brother!" I said turning all on her

"BRANDON SAID WE HAD TO WAIT!" yelled Stella  
"So you just listen to everything Brandon says?" said Riven  
"It's called compromising, that's what you do in a relationship!" yelled Stella  
"Stella I like your slippers" said Helia trying to clear the air

"Slippers?" we all said while looking at him  
"Man you need to work on that, because it ain't working out for you" said Riven

"Okay I know why Riven is here, but what are you doing here 6 in the morning?" I said while looking at Stella

"I forgot my curlers up in Brandon's room, can't you see my hair is all messy" yelped Stella

"Is it only your hair that's messy" said Riven while laughing

"Shut up, anyways what are you two doing here" said Stella while pointing at the boys

"I came for some sugar, but my friend over here slept over" said Riven  
"NO WAY!" yelled Stella

"Ssshh! The kids are sleeping" said Helia and I at the same time  
"Now Helia why where you sleeping here?" said Stella  
"We talked, drank some hot chocolate and then I woke up here?" said Helia  
"Hot chocolate and tequila" said Riven and Stella at the same time  
"How did you know?" said Helia

"It's a thing! It also happened to us, you're not alone! But really you don't drink that stuff at night" said Stella while laughing  
"Just be thankful that you woke up here, I remember when I woke up in Sky's" said Riven  
"Oh I remember that, it was in high-school" I said

"RIVEN! I SEND YOU HERE TO GET SOME SUGAR AND YOU'RE GONE FOR 20 FREAKING MINUTES! MY TEA IS ALREADY COLD!" yelled Musa as she came into the living room  
"I found something else and here your sugar" said Riven while handing over the bag of sugar to Musa  
"Can't you do anything right" said Musa while smacking Riven's head  
"OW!" yelled Riven  
"Nabu I think I found Riven" said Layla as she came into the living room  
"Really!?" said Nabu as he followed Layla into the living room  
"Remind me again why we all live on the same street" I said  
Helia just looked at me and laughed, I guess he is very amused by a very frustrated me.  
"Flora! I hope it's okay Timmy and I use your WI-FI! All the power is down in our house, and we need to work on this project" said Tecna as she entered the living room with her laptop  
"Yeah it's only for a few hours, besides we thought you would be up because of the kids" said Timmy as he also entered the living room  
"Wauw why don't we call Bloom and Sky, they seem to be the only ones missing besides my brother" I said  
"Why are you guys talking about us?" said Bloom as she came into the living room with Sky  
"Why does this always happen" I said while sighing  
"We we're looking for that blonde" said Sky while pointing at Stella  
"Why what have I done now?" yelled Stella  
"How about turning ALL my white socks pink" said Sky  
"I just put Bloom's red top in the machine! It's not my fault she turned on the machine without checking!" said Stella

"Isn't it snowing outside and seriously cold? How did all of you come here without jackets and in your pyjamas?" I said  
"We ran" answered everybody  
"Guys there is kids sleeping in this house, maybe we could have a quiet PJ-party! I think Flora and I are the only ones not fitting in because of our casual clothing but we'll make it work" said Helia while laughing  
"People there is 3 kids in this house, sleeping upstairs! So if you don't mind, please do your thing quietly" I said

"Too little to late" said Chris as he came into the living room

"Oh dear god" I said  
"Do you give up?" said Helia while laughing  
"I gave up the moment Riven entered this house" I said as I threw my hands up in the air

"Hey buddy" said Timmy while waving at Chris  
"Where's the twins" I said  
"Upstairs with Stella" said Chris  
"No Stella is right here?" Nabu

"Oh god she's with the kids!" yelled Musa

But before I could run up to the twins room, they had come down with their teeth brushed and their hair was put up in some nice pigtails. I couldn't help but sigh when I saw them, and the rest just laughed at me and my reaction.  
"SO! I'm starving" said Riven  
"Me too, Layla dragged me out here to look after YOU!" said Nabu while pointing at Riven  
"Everybody loves me" said Riven

"I'm craving for some fruit tea!" said Musa

"I guess we're all hungry" said Helia  
"Okay guys, just sit here and I'll make something to eat!" I said  
"We don't mind sitting here in our PJ's watching cartoons with the kids" said Sky  
"I'll go now" I said as I went into the kitchen

I went to the fridge took out some eggs, made scramble eggs! Then Helia suddenly came into the kitchen?  
"Need help?" said Helia with a big smile plastered on his face

"Yeah, you can cut the fruits" I said as I pointed at all the fruits on the table

I then went on with the pancakes, I made some chocolate pancakes, regular pancakes and some banana pancakes. I put the 3 different pancake types on each their own plate, so there would be 3 plates with 3 kinds of pancakes on each.

"Looks good" said Helia as he put the berries into a big bowl

"Yours too" I said while looking into the bowl full with strawberries, blueberries and raspberries  
"Need some help with the melon?" I said

"I already finished that" said Helia while laughing as he put the nicely cut melons on a plate

"Okay cool, now I gotta make the fruit tea for Musa, and coffee for the rest of us and put out the milk for the kids!" I said  
"Check, check and check" said Helia  
"You're awesome" I said as I high-fived Helia

"I know" said Helia while laughing

We took the plates with food out, the cans with coffee and tea, some milk for the kids, and some plates and cups for everyone on the living floor. It was actually really cozy and comfy, everybody was sitting in a big circle on the living room floor around the food and just eating, joking and chatting away.  
"This is so delish Flo" said Stella while eating some chocolate pancakes  
"Man these banana pancakes are sick" said Nabu  
"You saved my day, I think I would have died without my fruit tea" said Musa while laughing

"Or killed Riven" said Sky  
"Do I have to drink the milk?" said Chris  
"Yes if you want to be big and strong like us!" said Helia while laughing  
"You need calcium in your system" said Timmy while smiling  
"All that milk didn't go to waist" said Nabu while flexing his muscles

"Buttons up then!" said Chris while drinking the milk in a second  
"Maddie and Mackenzie, do you like your food?" I asked

"Yes it tastes sooo good!" said Mackenzie with her mouth full of pancakes

"I like it too" said Maddie while giggling  
"Welcome to Flora's bed and breakfast, hope you'll enjoy your stay" I said while laughing  
"I guess some enjoyed the breakfast part, others the bed " said Riven while eyeing me and Helia  
"You're such a weirdo Riven" said Musa while looking at him  
"You know Flora and Helia, you guys are the only ones who isn't married or engaged" said Stella while laughing

"Neither are you fool" said Riven

"But I'm with Brandon! It's the same" said Stella  
"No it's not" said Tecna

"Yes it is, me and Brandon will be together forever! We're meant to be" said Stella  
"That's why she burned his varsity jacket in high-school because Brandon had told Mark from the baseball team that Stella was born a boy said Timmy while laughing

"I remember that day, hell broke loose!" said Layla while laughing  
"Or the time she on purpose fell down from the pyramid and landed on Brandon as he was about to get a touchdown!" said Nabu  
"We lost that day because of Stella!" said Riven

"I guess Stella wasn't the best cheerleader" said Helia while laughing  
"I fell, it wasn't on purpose why would I cheer for you guys and then ruin the game! Plus he was the one running way to close up to where the cheer squad was standing" said Stella  
"All this because you hated Brandon" said Layla  
"Speaking of the devil, when is he getting back" said Sky  
"Christmas eve" said Stella

"Guys you might want to see this" said Timmy while looking at the TV  
It was the news and they were talking about a huge snowstorm and that it'll come about noon, so everybody had to evacuate and not leave their homes till the storm was over.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" yelled Bloom

"It's like 8.30" said Sky while looking at his watch  
"WE HAVE TO GO! IT'S A FREAKING SNOW STORM!" yelled Bloom  
"This is horrible" said Layla  
"I hate the snow, why didn't I go with Brandon!" yelled Stella  
"We all better get going before it starts" said Helia  
"Wait everybody! Why don't you all go home and get some clothes and then we'll all evacuate here" I said while looking at everybody

"Sounds like a good idea to me" said Tecna

"I think it's much better that we're all together, I guess it's safer somehow" said Nabu  
"As long as we have enough room and food for everybody then I'll be happy" said Riven  
"Seems like everybody is in?" said Sky  
They all nodded, even Chris, Maddie and Mackenzie nodded along with the rest.

"Then we'll all run to our houses to get clothes and other things" said Musa

"Half of my clothes is already here, so I don't need to run" said Stella while laughing  
"Yeah, but we all know you you'll probably need more" said Bloom  
"You all can sleep in the guest rooms, this is a mansion! I'm sure there's plenty of room for everyone, and Riven don't worry about the food we have enough" I said while laughing

"Flora you're such a sweetheart, how can you be related to Brandon" said Nabu as he hugged me

We all laughed at Nabu's comment and then everybody left to get their stuff, and I took the kids out grocery shopping. It was already really windy outside, plus it had started to snow a bit, this really didn't look good huh? While the kids and I was over at the grocery shop, we noticed that lots of people were buying supplies before the storm came. I bought all kinds of food, candy for the boys and kids, snacks and I bought candles, a few lights, some flashlights if the power goes down. After an hour of shopping I came home with probably 6 bags full of things I bought, but luckily the boys was already home so they carried everything into the kitchen.

We all then gathered in living room to make a plan.  
"Okay lets talk about where everyone is sleeping?" I said

"Cool!" said Layla

"The kids have their rooms, Chris has his own and the girls share and I'll be in my own room" I said  
"Go on" said Tecna  
"Then Stella will take Brandon's room, and Tecna and Timmy will take the guest room next to Brandon's room! Layla and Nabu will sleep in the room across Tec and Timmy's room, and then Bloom and Sky will take the room next to Layla and Nabu. That leaves a room only then" I said as I gasped  
"Meaning there is just one room left?" said Musa

"But there is 3 persons left?" said Sky  
"Hmm.. I guess that mean's I'll take the couch" said Helia  
"No one is sleeping on the couch" I said  
"No Helia you'll sleep with Flora, it wont be the first time anyways" said Riven with a devious smile  
"Flora and Musa will share Flora's room and then Helia and Riven will share the guest room" said Sky  
"is there 2 separate beds?" said Riven  
"Yeah because I don't want to share bed with that" said Helia while pointing at Riven

"Nope there's a big queen sized bed in there, the twins has the room with the separate beds" I said while laughing  
"No no no" said both Helia and Riven  
"I know! Give the last room to over there and Musa, Helia will take Brandon's room and I'll sleep with Flora in her room" said Stella with hands on her hips  
"Wow you actually said something smart?" said Riven  
"That's such a nice idea Stella!" I said while clapping  
"It's fine by me" said Helia

"Then you guys just make yourself feel comfy, mi casa es su casa" I said while laughing  
"This casa ain't your casa, it's Brandon's casa! He pays the bills" said Nabu in a Spanish accent  
"I think it goes Brandon's casa es su casa" said Riven while laughing  
"You guys and your broken Spanish is amazing" said Timmy while laughing  
"I think we won't get bored at all" said Tecna with a smile  
"No no what she should say is, mi hermano casa es su casa" said Helia  
"Mi novio casa es su casa" said Stella  
"You speak Spanish?" said Bloom  
"Si" said Stella with a smile  
"What does hermano mean?" said Chris  
"It means brother" said Stella  
"What about novio?" said Mackenzie and Maddie  
"Boyfriend" said Layla

The rest of the day we all were having a great time, the storm had already started and it was now about 8.00PM and everything was just dark outside but we all still managed to have a good time! Helia and I were painting with the twins, and Chris were playing FIFA on the PlayStation with Riven and Nabu. Sky was catching some Z's in his room, and Timmy was on the internet researching as always along with Tecna. Layla was training with Stella in Brandon's personal gym, and Bloom read a book, while Musa was drinking fruit tea and listening to music. Everybody was minding their own business, till we all heard a HUGE bang! All the power went out and then somebody knocked on our door. We all just froze, Sky even came running down to the living room where the rest of us were standing in the darkness? Who would go out in a snowstorm like this? Who was at the door?


	4. Who's at the door?

We all stood still, and were standing pretty close to each other when there suddenly was a knock again that scared us all. Stella, Tecna, Bloom and the kids began screaming like crazy, when they heard the second knock.  
"IIiiiiiih, where's Brandon when I need him!" screamed Stella  
"If we die tonight, I just want to tell everybody that I was the one who colored Riven's hair orange and not Musa! She just covered up for me" said Nabu  
"If we survive this I will kill you" said Riven  
"It was nice to know you Nabu, I'm really going to miss your jokes" said Helia  
Everything was just silent and that probably was the scariest part? The person outside had moved on from knocking on the door, to knocking on the windows. All we could see was a black shadow walking around and banging on our windows and it kinda freaked all of us out. I went into the kitchen got some flashlights, and handed them over to everyone. We all had our flashlights on, so we could see a bit more better than before.  
"We're gonna die!" yelled Timmy while walking around in circles  
"STOP WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT IT'S FUSTRATING!" yelled Musa at Timmy  
"Timmy I know all of this is scary, but even I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you" I said

"Sorry" said Timmy as he stopped

"I miss mommy" said Maddie  
"I miss daddy" said Mackenzie  
"I love you so much girls, you guys are the best" said Chris while hugging his sisters  
"This is so scary" said Stella while holding onto Chris  
"And Chris the 8 year old boy is gonna save you from that thing or person outside" said Riven while laughing

"He's better than you, isn't that right Chris" said Stella while still hugging  
"Yes I'm just perfect" said Chris while laughing  
"I'll go outside and see who's here" I said

"NO!" yelled everybody  
"Why are you all yelling? There's a person freezing to death outside" I said  
"Sweet innocent lovely Flora don't you ever learn?" said Nabu while shaking his head  
"You don't let strangers in Flo" said Layla  
"I'm scared" said Stella  
"Haven't you see The Purge" said Nabu  
"Yeah we don't even know if that person outside is being chased by killers" said Sky

"OR IS ONE!" said Chris  
"So if we let that person in, then we would probably be targets too! Just like in the movie" said Riven  
"But didn't it end good? They all almost survived?" said Timmy  
"ALMOST! Meaning someone died, Flora you're not going out there" said Helia  
"Where's Flora?" said Bloom

I walked over to the door and opened it, and all of a sudden I see this man in a black coat it was very dark and I turned off my flashlight on my way here, so I couldn't see him! All of a sudden this man hugged me, and I screamed like a maniac. I was hitting him with my flashlight and I eventually hit him in the head, and then causing him to scream, but I recognized this scream. By now everybody had run out to me and this guy in the hallway.  
"Brandon?" I yell as I turned on my flashlight  
"Why did you hit me! I never knew you were violent!" yelled Brandon  
"WHY DID YOU AMBUSH ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled  
"I WAS FREEZING! I needed something to warm myself up, so I hugged you" yelled Brandon  
"Body heat?" said Timmy while laughing  
"Exactly" said Brandon  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you like be home tomorrow night?" I said

"Yeah but they said the storm would get worse tomorrow, so all the flights to Gardenia were canceled!" said Brandon  
"Then how in the world are you here now?" said Sky  
"My driver drove me" said Brandon  
"All the way from California to here?" said Bloom  
"That's like 4 hours?" said Nabu  
"Yeah but I made a promise that I couldn't break" said Brandon while looking at me  
"Where's Stella?" said Tecna

"She hid herself somewhere, she said if someone has to die it shouldn't be her" said Musa

"Because she was to beautiful to die" said Layla while laughing

"Okay but I have 2 questions" said Brandon  
"What is it?" said Timmy  
"Why are you all besides Helia and Flora in PJ's it's like 8.30PM? and what are you all doing here?" said Brandon  
"Well we all evacuated here together because of the storm, and they all bumped in 6 in the morning" I said  
"Lets go into the living room, turn on the fireplace, lit some candles, find Stella and get Brandon warm" said Helia  
"That sounds really great dude" said Brandon while walking into the living room  
We turned on the fireplace, and lit some candles and the room was looking really good and cozy! We got Brandon lots of blankets, Maddie found Stella behind the curtains and we all just sat and talked till it got pretty late. Then Helia and I went over to get into our PJ's, and he went into the closet to change and I went into the bathroom. Do you know how hard it is to dress in pure darkness? I put on my pink one piece jumpsuit, put my hair into a bun and then I went out and to the living room where Helia sat in his night pants and t-shirt along with the rest of the PJ-gang.  
"It's 11.00PM and the kids are still up" said Bloom  
"So I guess nobody is going upstairs, while all of this is going on" said Sky  
"Are you sick!? Let's stay here" said Bloom  
"In the living room?" said Tecna

"Yeah it's pretty big if you haven't noticed" said Riven while laughing

"Plus the guys and I always sleep down here when they're sleeping over" said Brandon

"So we have to get the mattresses from upstairs" said Musa

"Nope we'll sleep on the air-mattresses" said Nabu

"Do we have that?" I said

"Yeah" said Brandon while laughing  
"How many? I don't think we all could share 4?" said Layla  
"There is 8, 7 big and a small one for 1 person only" said Helia  
"We got the same dilemma again, meaning we need to talk sleeping arrangements again" I said

"Now that Brandon is here everything is messed up" said Riven  
"I see, nobody missed me" said Brandon  
"I did" said Stella as she kissed Brandon's cheek  
"I'm glad someone did then" said Brandon while looking at all of us  
"This time we'll say Riven and Musa takes one, Stella and Brandon takes the second, Nabu and Layla will take the third, Sky and Bloom will have the fourth, The twins takes the fifth, Chris gets the small one meaning he'll have the sixth, Flora and Helia and share the seventh and Timmy and I will take the last one" said Tecna  
"I'm good" said Helia while laughing

I was looking at Helia and I couldn't believe my eyes and ears right now, 2 days ago he didn't even know I existed and now he talks to me, smiles to me, laughs with me and now sharing a air-mattress with me? Could somebody please pinch me because I think I'm dreaming?  
"Is there anyone complaining?" said Timmy  
"Nope, I'm looooving it!" said Riven while eyeing me  
"Me too!" said Stella while laughing  
"Then question is? How the heck do we pump air into those things without electricity" said Musa  
"We have a air pumper that works without electricity" said Brandon  
"Cool seems like you were prepared for the worst" said Tecna while laughing  
"Nope I just camp a lot with the guys" said Brandon while laughing

"So guys, lets pump those things up because it's really late and the kids gotta sleep, and I need my beauty sleep so I can wake up even more fab than now" said Stella

"You're weird?" said Mackenzie while looking at Stella  
"Brandon remember DeeDee is still an opportunity" said Maddie

Stella just looked at the twins, and then went to sit down in silence! Usually she would make a huge scene that usually ends up with Brandon or Nabu or Riven getting hurt or sometimes all 3 of them. We all started laughing at Maddie's comment and Stella's priceless reaction. We went and got the air pumper and pumped up all the mattress up, got some pillows and blankets from the closet, made Maddie and Mackenzie apologize to Stella, but lets just say she didn't take it well. I put the kids to bed, and they were asleep very fast. Then everybody just sat on each of their own mattresses, talking to their husband, fiancé, boyfriend or in my case "mattress-buddy". Helia and I talked about everything from paintings to favorite pizza topping.  
"That's pretty gross? You like pineapple on your pizza? Fruit and pizza shouldn't be mixed?" said Helia while laughing  
"Yeah I guess that's normal, it's pretty good" I said with a smile  
"I've never tried it, but if you say so then I guess I'll try" said Helia with a smile

My heart melted a bit when he looked at me like that, he seemed to be very interested in our conversations, laughing, smiling and even looking deeply into my eyes. I've always known that I've been crushing on Helia for a good reason, and not only because he's totally handsome but also because he's just simply amazing.

"You and Brandon just like to mix a lot of things" said Helia while laughing  
"Amen to that, since we're talking about mixing stuff!" said Brandon with a devious smile  
"NO!" whisper-screamed everybody  
"Why not?" said Brandon  
"Brandon I think it's not for their style" I said while smiling  
"Whimps" said Brandon as he turned to Stella  
"Who are you calling a whimp? Maybe if we're so whimpish, why don't you go to that Gigi or was it DeeDee girl" said Stella while hitting Brandon  
"Flora she's hitting me again" said Brandon  
"See what I have to live with" I whispered to Helia making him laugh  
"FLORA!" whisper screamed Stella and Brandon  
I got up went over to them, had a long talk! There was a lot of hitting, emotions and Stella being overly dramatic as always. Since we're all staying in the living room, everybody besides Stella and Brandon were amused by their little couple's counseling with me 2.00AM in the morning.  
"Why does she always have to hit me, since high-school! If I get a brain damage is probably because of her" said Brandon  
"You deserve it" said Stella with crossed arms

"Kids,kids! It's okay to have arguments in a relationship, but violence is never the option" I said calmly  
"Only for Riven and Musa, Musa seems to have him wrapped around her finger after years of violence" whispered Nabu  
"That's true Nabu, but don't give Stella idea's" I said while not trying to laugh

"Well I think we need to separate you for tonight then" I said

"But I want to sleep on the mattress" said Stella and Brandon at the same time

"As your counselor I would say that you have to compromise, as Brandon's sister I would say Brandon Lopez don't you dare let a woman sleep on your couch, hasn't mom taught you better" I said  
"I think we'll both sleep here? You're fine right Steel?" said Brandon  
"Right back at ya' B" said Stella  
I went back to mine and Helia's mattress and he was just laughing.  
"This is how you make them work things out" I said while whispering

"How?" said Helia  
"By telling them to go away from each other, they won't because they care about each other and they know it's nothing serious they're fighting over" I said  
"You're good? How did you know" said Helia  
"1. I'm Stella's best friend and Brandon's sister so I know how to handle them, 2. I had psychology in my second semester at Colombia" I said while laughing  
"You know when you weren't here that used to be my job" said Helia while laughing

"You were substituting for me then" I said while laughing  
"Well I would usually tell Stella that there was a big shoe sale at the mall, and then everything would be solved! Until Stella eventually comes back to kill me because there wasn't a sale!" said Helia  
"I feel so bad for us" I said while laughing  
"You're not the only one" said Helia with a smile

"Would you guys stop talking, and Tecna and Timmy please shut those PDA's down you're not getting any signal anyways so just stop and go to sleep" said Riven  
"Seems like it doesn't bother Layla" I said while pointing at a very sleepy Layla, she was even snoring

"Good night peeps" said Nabu  
"Deuces" said Brandon

"Night girlies" said Stella  
"We're boys too, you know" said Sky  
"But girlies will do" said Bloom while laughing

I felt nervous, I was sharing a mattress with Helia.. It's a bit awkward, I guess even though I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time we made it work. We slept back to back, not facing each other but still I was still extremely shy and I forgot to breathe a couple of times because of my nervousness! I have one advice for you girls out there, if you're a shy person like me do not share a mattress with an extremely hot guy!


	5. Mornings like this

I was woken up by a loud scream! Seriously can't I even sleep without somebody screaming every single morning? This is one of the reasons I hated mornings here!  
"Why do you guys always have to scream and yell" I said  
"THE POWER IS BACK ON!" screamed Tecna  
"YOU SCREAMED FOR THE FREAKING POWER" yelled Layla as she threw a pillow at Tecna  
"WE CAN NOW USE OUR COMPUTERS, PDA'S! THE INTERNET AND MUCH MORE!" said Timmy

"Damn you and the internet" said Riven  
"Have you guys even gotten any sleep?" said Musa

"No" said Tecna and Timmy as they shook their heads  
"Who is ruining my beauty sleep?" said Stella with her sleep mask on  
"Oh my god I should have stayed in California" said Brandon  
"I wish I went with you" said Nabu  
"Why can I hear sounds, is somebody talking?" said Bloom with closed eyes  
"No nobody is talking, it's just the wind that sounds just like your friends" said Riven while rolling his eyes

"Oh well, then back to sleep I go" said Bloom  
"Is she always like that?" said Nabu  
"Yes when she's sleepy" said Sky while laughing  
"What time is it?" said Maddie  
"It's like 2.00PM" said Musa  
"Have we been sleeping till 2.00PM?! THAT'S AWESOME" said Mackenzie  
"These people are sucking all energy out of me" I said as I turned to Helia  
"Good morning" said Helia as he smiled

This was probably one of my biggest dreams coming true, Helia waking up besides me, saying "Good morning" and giving me one of his million dollar smiles. Problem is just that, in my dream we weren't "matress-buddy's" but more than that…

"Morning" I said while smiling  
"Your hair looks interesting" said Helia while laughing

"Is it really that bad" I said while laughing  
"Don't worry morning hair looks good on you" said Helia while smirking

I got really shy so I covered my face with my hands, because I knew I was blushing by now.  
"Stop looking at me like that" I said while covering my face  
"No, look at me" said Helia while laughing

"Fine" I said as took my hands away from my face  
"Aw you're blushing how sweet! Anyways I wanted to ask you about how long you're going to stay here?" said Helia while laughing  
I just looked at him and laughed! And suddenly Chris, Maddie and Mackenzie started screaming

"Guys the storm is over!" said Chris while looking out of the window

"Someone turn on the TV!" said Tecna

Timmy turned on the TV, and put it onto the news channel. The storm isn't over but it has just stopped for the next few hours, it'll be back again! So stores and everything is open for the next 3 hours, so people will get the opportunity too get more supplies or run errands.

"Okay sounds cool! Who is going to town then?" said Sky  
"Me!" I said

"Okay anyone wants to go with Flora?" said Timmy  
"Yeah I can, I have some errands too" said Helia  
"Cool!" said Sky

"Flora, Brandon" said Maddie  
"Yes sweetie" I said

"There is 2 moving trucks outside" said Mackenzie  
"Really?" said Stella and I as we both went over to the window and saw the trucks  
"Why are there 2 moving trucks outside?" said Riven  
"I really didn't think I had that much stuff" I said  
"What do you mean? That's my stuff in those trucks" said Stella  
"No Stella those are mine?" I said  
"Why would you have stuff in a moving truck? You live in New York?" said Stella  
"Not anymore" I said while laughing  
"WHAT!?" screamed everybody  
"Wait! Why is Stella claiming that her stuff is inside those trucks, and why is Flora saying that she doesn't live in New York?" said Nabu  
"Stella is moving in" said Brandon

"WHAT?!" everybody screamed again  
"Isn't it normal for a couple to live together?" said Brandon  
"Yes but this is all so confusing!" Layla  
"And Flora what did you mean by not anymore? You haven't been kicked out of Colombia? You're a straight A student? Won't you be attending law school anymore?" said Brandon  
"Yes I will, here in Gardenia with Stella" I said

"You're moving back aren't you?" said Brandon with big eyes

"You don't seem happy about this?" I said

"Oh trust me I am, now I'll get my favorite cheesecake made! Because Stella cannot cook, clean or bake.. and honestly I'm tired of eating take out" said Brandon  
"I can cook, clean and bake! I just don't do it that often! Because I don't want to break my nails" said Stella  
"Stella is actually good, she used to cook for us when we slept over at her penthouse" said Musa

"Yeah" said the girls and I while nodding

"I'm not believing that" said Timmy  
"and you didn't die or get poisoned?" said Nabu  
"How can we die? We're like right here? I don't remember dying" said Layla while laughing  
"I'm sorry Stella but even I'm shocked" said Helia  
"And I thought you were supposed to be the nice one" said Stella  
"I won't believe it till I see" said Sky with crossed arms  
"Then I challenge you to make Christmas Eve dinner for ALL of us, all 15 of us" said Brandon while looking at Stella  
"FINE! Dinner will be ready at 7.00PM" said Stella as she put her hands on her hips  
"REALLY?" yelled everybody  
"Yes and dress fancy! I'm talking suits, dresses and for the twins I want to see bows" said Stella as went into the kitchen

"I just want to say that I really love you guys" said Riven

"This just got really serious! Riven said he loved us out loud?" said Sky

"Where you going babe?" said Brandon while looking at Stella  
"The kitchen" said Stella as she went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her

"I've never heard her say that" said Brandon

"Well let's unload those trucks while Helia and Flora go run errands" said Timmy  
"Cool with me" said Sky

"Lets get dressed?" said Helia  
"Lets be a bit out and about and go out in our PJ's! No one will notice" I said

"Hmm you got a point, but please fix the morning hair" said Helia while smiling  
"Fine.." I said as I opened my hair from the messy bun and then swung it to the side

"You remind me of a sunsilk commercial?" said Helia while laughing  
"FEEL THE RAIN ON YOUR SKIN! NO HAS TO DO IT FOR YOU, ONLY YOU CAN LET IT IN!" I screamed as I swung with my hair

"Flora enough with the hair swinging let's go" said Helia as he put on his shoes and coat

"Thank you for ruining the moment!" I said as I put on a coat, a scarf, my boots and a beanie

"You look warm?" said Helia while laughing  
"I don't like winter" I said as I dragged him out  
We took Helia's Mercedes and drove off to town! Helia said he had some errands, but I had an agenda of my own! I was going to buy Christmas gifts for Helia and the kids, because they're the only ones I haven't bought a gift for! Helia wouldn't tell me what his errand were, but I guess it's business related?  
"So from Gardenia to New York to Gardenia again?" said Helia  
"Yes, no place is better than home right? " I said  
"Well I guess you're right" said Helia  
We found a parking and then Helia parked the car, we walked around in town for a long time! Both Helia and I bought gifts for the kids! Helia bought the girls each of their own paintings sets, and then he bought Chris a new PlayStation game. I bought the girls a Barbie for them each, and a Barbie playhouse they can share and I bought a Nintendo 3D with the new Mario game to Chris! That little guy sure likes video games and gadgets, anyways Helia and I decided to split up because I said I had to go to the ladies room (embarrassing I know, lame excuse I know that too), and he said he had to go fix something so we'll just meet at the car in 15 minutes! How am I supposed to find a gift for him in 15 minutes! I waved Helia goodbye and the moment he turned his back to me and went off. I ran! I ran as if I was risking my life, I finally got into some jewelry shop and asked the employee if they had some watches! And they did! While I was on my way here, I was thinking of what to give him since I didn't have much time to think, so first I wanted to paint him a painting but that's too personal, and I didn't know what else to get him! So I thought of a watch since that's more professional and plus I think he'll love it! The employee packed the watch and put it in a nice little gift box with a gold ribbon on top! I paid the employee and then ran back to Helia's car, where Helia was already sitting. I opened the door, threw myself on the seat and threw all the shopping bags on the backseat, and then fastened my seatbelt. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath again! God all this running was killing me! And Helia just looked weirdly at me.  
"Flora you look like somebody who has robbed a bank" said Helia  
"Can't…. Speak…. Tired" I said as I tried to speak between every breath I took  
"You didn't rob a bank did you?" said Helia while laughing  
"No… oxygen" I said still trying to get my breath again  
"You're the most criminal lawyer to be I know" said Helia while laughing  
"I think Stella beats me in that area" I said as I could finally breathe normally again  
"And I still wonder why she isn't in jail by now" said Helia while laughing  
"We all do" I said while laughing

We drove home and were home by 15 minutes! As the gentleman Helia was, he took all of the bags. We went inside and everybody was just minding their own business besides Nabu and Brandon they looked like they've been in trouble or is going to be in trouble.

"Boys why so sad, smile a bit" I said

"Smile? I don't think so" said Brandon  
"Why did I help you unload Stella's stuff! I should have gone with Riven" said Nabu  
"Wait wait! Where's my stuff" I said

"Nicely in your room! The girls unpacked for you, while Riven, Sky and Timmy unloaded your truck" said Brandon while being very nervous  
"What have you done, it can't be that bad?" I said  
"How do you know that they did something?" said Helia

"Look at them! They're nervous, they can't even talk, they're paranoid and they look like they're about to go nuts" I said  
"This is all your fault Nabu" said Brandon  
"My fault! If you just had hold onto the box this wouldn't have happened" said Nabu  
"I gave you the box! I held onto it, you didn't" said Brandon  
"What was in the box?" said Helia  
"Something really big I guess" I said  
"HER GRADUATION DRESS" whisper-screamed Nabu and Brandon  
"The yellow one?" I said hoping for them not to say yes

"Yes" said Brandon and Nabu

"Is it okay?" I said  
"Come with us to the laundry room" said Brandon

Helia, Nabu, Brandon and I went over to the laundry room, where I saw the dress! It had holes , it had footprints? And it had some brownish spots on it!  
"Oh my god, how did you guys do this" I said

"The spots came when Nabu dropped the box, he dropped them box into some very dirty melted ice, so everything in the box got wet" said Brandon  
"And the footprints is Brandon's fault, because when he took the dress out of the box, he dropped it and then accidentally stepped on it" said Nabu  
"And it got holes because Nabu thought that the dress would become clean if you put a bit acid on it! He said he saw it on a YouTube video?" said Brandon  
"Acid? Who does that?" said Helia  
"Professional YouTubers?" said Nabu  
"Have you ever done laundry?" I said

"Nope" said Nabu  
"Remind me to tell Layla to never let you wash anything" I said  
"Don't you think they meant something else maybe?" said Helia  
"Oooh.. That probably explains why the bottles didn't look the same" said Nabu  
"There is something wrong with you Nabu" said Brandon  
"SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" I yelled

"Sssssh not that loud" said Brandon as he covered my mouth

"All we want to ask you is where did Stella buy the dress" said Nabu  
I was mumbling since Brandon's hand still was on my mouth, it took them a moment to get that they kinda couldn't let me speak till my brother got his hand away from my mouth.  
"Oh sorry" said Brandon as he removed his hand  
"Thank you, and you can't buy it" I said

"What do you mean? She obviously bought it?" said Brandon  
"Oh my god" I said as I threw my hands up into the air

"I've always known Flora as a calm, sweet and not dramatic person! Why is she reacting like that" said Nabu  
"Because we're screwed, like big time" said Brandon  
"Let's not tell her!" said Nabu  
"She's gonna notice, and then it'll be to late and then Brandon wont have a girlfriend, but if he's lucky he may be alive" said Helia while laughing

"You got a point Helia" said Nabu  
"Flora you didn't answer me, what do you mean by we can't buy it" said Brandon  
"What I mean is, that she made that dress! It's very special to her, and now it's ruined" I said  
"Oh my god, we're more than screwed! We're more screwed than the word SCREWED itself" said Nabu  
"Why did you put it in here?" said Helia  
"Stella doesn't like the laundry room or laundry! This is the last place she'll go" said Brandon  
"Oh that's smart, I never thought of that" I said

"So Flora what do we do" said Nabu  
"Don't ask me, buy a ticket to Mexico! This is serious! She's going to kill you guys" I said

"Oh my god" said Helia while laughing

"This is not funny" said Nabu  
"I value my life, so I'll pretend that I don't even know about this.." I said as I walked out to the rest  
We all came out, Nabu and Brandon was walking around trying to find an excuse. They were somewhere here in the house, because the storm has begun again so they probably weren't outside.  
"So what time is it?" I said

"5.30PM?" said Sky  
"And Stella's been there since I left?" I said

"Yes" said Timmy while nodding

"I wonder what she's going to give us" said Helia  
"We all do" said Riven while laughing  
After 10 minutes the boys played cards together and they even learned Chris to play, Maddie and Mackenzie were dancing with Layla in Brandon's personal gym, Musa was upstairs in her room doing god knows what, Bloom was working on a article in her room, Tecna was researching, Stella was obviously cooking and I was painting in my room. While I was painting, Stella suddenly called me? She was right downstairs? Anyways I picked up and then she screamed into the phone.  
"Tell everybody to get ready and meet me in the dining room! Plus I need a favor" said Stella  
"Sure Stella I'll do that, but what do you need?" I said  
"I kinda forgot to bring my red pumps with me" said Stella  
"Red pumps? And what do you mean by you forgot them? Did you leave the kitchen?" I said  
" Yes! I left a couple of times to get my clothes for the dinner! We need to be fancy! I can't show up in my PJ's" said Stella  
"How did you leave the kitchen" I said  
"Everybody was so busy and minding their own thing, so I snuck in and out very fast" said Stella  
"Okay I'll bring them now" I said  
"They're in Brandon's room.. I mean my room" said Stella while laughing  
"I'll go into YOUR room" I said while laughing

I hung up, went into my brother and now Stella's room! Found her pumps, went down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. I knocked on the door, only Stella's hands came out of the door, she took the shoes and then the door was closed. I couldn't even help but laugh this was so hilarious! I walked around to everybody and told them to get ready. I took the twins and helped them into their clothes! They wore sweet little matching ruby red dresses, I combed their hair and put them into a ponytail and I closed their ponytails up with a red bow. I then went into my room to get ready, man was I looking forward to this dinner! Tonight is all about memories and probably some priceless disasters too.


	6. Christmas Eve Dinner

I put on my coral colored jumpsuit and long black blazer over it! And then I put on my black pumps. Stella is going to kill me when she see's I'm not wearing a dress. The only reason why I'm doing this, is to help those two fools! She probably wont hit them as hard.. I apply some make-up, a bit blush, bronzer, mascara, eyeliner you know the usual? Then I finished up with some coral colored lipstick that matches my jumpsuit. I braided my hair to the side, and fixed my bangs so it would look good! I mean Helia is going to be there, so I gotta look my best even though I'm not the fanciest girl down there. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to dining room where everyone was gathered outside the room and were patiently waiting for Stella to open the doors. Everyone looked so fancy, The boys wore a suits, all the girls were in dresses! Even the kids were dressed nicely..  
"Flora you look good" said Helia as he put his arm around me  
"I look misplaced" I said while laughing  
"That too!? But I assume that you're distracting Stella?" said Helia  
"Exactly" I said while laughing

"Why are you dressed so casual!" said Brandon  
"I'm not casual, look I'm wearing heels" I said while pointing at my shoes

"Oh my god Stella is going to kill you, she's going to be furious when she sees that you! I can't lose my sister too in this!" said Brandon  
"You're still not getting it? Are you my dear brother?" I said

"Oh.. I got it, you're trying to help your favorite brother" said Brandon while laughing  
"People eat the food, and give her compliments" said Nabu  
"AND LOTS OF THEM!" said Brandon

"You guys didn't tell did you?" said Layla  
"Nope" said Nabu  
"What kind of flowers do you want for your funeral? Any special requests?" said Layla  
"Layla you're going to be a widow" said Riven while laughing

"Oh god that's true" said Layla as she gasped  
"Ha ha, very funny" said Nabu while fixing his hair  
"You look great for someone who's about to.. you know..?" said Sky  
"You know what?" said Nabu  
"Rest in peace" said Timmy while laughing  
"Why isn't everybody commenting on Brandon!" said Nabu as he threw his hands up in the air  
"You got a point, but Stella is not going to be a widow anyways.. she isn't married to Brandon?" said Bloom  
"We feel bad for Layla and Stella too I guess" said Musa

"Why do you feel bad for Stella?" said Nabu  
"1. She could possibly go to jail for killing us, 2. She got her dress ruined" said Brandon  
"You guys are so smart" said Tecna while laughing

"You mean that sarcastically right?" said Timmy

"Of course I do" said Tecna while laughing

"I'm hungry" said Maddie  
"Me 2" said Mackenzie

"My stomach is screaming, I hope she cooks something good" said Chris  
"Buddy I do too" said Brandon while laughing

"Remember to praise her and give lots of compliments! Even if the food isn't the greatest" said Nabu  
Suddenly the door was open and Stella was standing there in her red high low dress and red pumps. Looking fabulous as always!

"Come in people" said Stella while laughing

"You look like a million" said Brandon as he kissed Stella's cheek  
"More like a billion!" said Nabu with a big smile on his face

"What's up with Nabu?" said Stella  
"Oh me! I'm just finally appreciating life!" said Nabu  
"Aren't you the sweetest! Keep that up!" said Stella while laughing  
We all went in and sat down, the table was filled with food! She made a big roasted turkey, baked potatoes, a very delicious looking salad! Lobster? Did she make a freaking lobster? Anyways there was mashed potatoes, she made the kids favorite Italian pasta dish and best of all she made my favorite advocado salad.

"Oh my god" said Riven while looking at the food  
"I told you so" said Musa while laughing  
"This smells soooo good" said Sky  
"You shouldn't underestimate Stella" said Bloom  
"Let's discuss that after we've eaten" said Timmy  
"There's nothing to discuss by then Timmy" said Tecna with a smile  
"Oh man oh man! Are we getting dessert too" said Chris  
"Of course! I hope Stella made something very yummy" I said while laughing  
"I hope so too" said Mackenzie  
"You know Brandon, DeeDee is still waiting for that friend of yours" said Maddie  
"Oh you're right! Helia my man.." said Brandon while looking at Helia with a devious smile  
"Yes master of all problems in my life?" said Helia  
"So I have this girl for you? And she's so you're type" said Brandon  
"She's so their nanny" said Helia while pointing at the kids  
"How did you know!?" said Brandon  
"I asked him duuh! He was my first option" said Maddie

"If I was you, I would be offended by that" said Mackenzie  
"You guys are the meanest 6 year olds I know" said Brandon  
"You're not on the market anyways" said Stella while laughing  
"Nope I'm with the most beautiful and STYLISH person I know" said Brandon with a big smile  
"Oh stop it, you're making me blush" said Stella while looking at me  
"Nice one" mouthed Nabu to Brandon  
"Flora why aren't you wearing a dress" said Stella  
"Oh I couldn't find one" I lied

"What do you mean by you couldn't find one, you have tons" said Stella  
"I mean they.." I said  
"They what?" said Stella  
"They are just not fitted for this dinner" I said

"Are you calling my dinner low class for your dresses" said Stella  
"No I calling my dresses low class for your dinner! It's just that they don't fit into this very fancy dinner" I lied again  
"You're probably right" said Stella while laughing  
"Stella! This is so good! What it is" said Nabu  
"Water?" said Stella while pointing at cup with water in Nabu's hand  
"So.. What the rest of you think of the F-O-O-D, and not the water?" said Stella  
"Here" said Riven as he gave Musa 20 dollars  
"Thank you" said Musa as she took the money and laughed

"What's that about" said Stella

"We made a bet about your cooking, I said you're good and Riven said the opposite! And here I am now 20 bucks richer" said Musa while laughing  
"Aw Riven" said Stella while laughing

"No comments" said Riven while he kept eating  
"It's seriously the great Stella" said Sky  
"I have to agree with Sky" said Timmy while laughing  
"Stella you sure proved us wrong tonight" said Helia  
"What can I say? I'm full of surprises" said Stella while giggling

"So is Nabu and Brandon, and it's not the kind you like" mumbled Riven  
"Shut up" whispered Brandon as he kicked Riven under the table  
"Ow!" said Riven  
"Is there something wrong boys?" said Stella  
"Nooooo! Nothing at all" said Nabu with a big smile  
"Okay? I see everyone is done eating, so I'll bring out the desserts plus I have an announcement I'd like to share with you guys while we're eating desert" said Stella  
"Good news?" I said with a raised eye-brow  
"ONLY!" screamed Stella as she ran into the kitchen to get the dessert  
"I think we'll go help her clean the table, and bring out the good stuff" said Bloom  
"Sweet!" said Layla while laughing  
"Let's start girls, and boys please do not have "Grown-up talk" there is minors here" said Tecna  
"Will do Tecna" said Nabu while laughing

The girls and I cleaned the table, it took us 20 minutes to take all the food, plates, cups and so on into the kitchen and then put everything into the dishwasher, and then bring out new cups, plates and all that out again to the dining room. When we finished we sat down, and Stella came in with a huge red velvet cake and a chocolate fudge cake!  
"Oh man! Brandon promise me you'll NEVER! And I mean EVER! Leave Stella! She's awesome, and if you don't want her anymore! I'll for sure marry her!" said Chris  
"Aren't you too young to be thinking about marriage, and I'm not planning to leave her" said Brandon while laughing  
"I'll wait for her!" said Chris, making everybody at the table laugh  
"Aw Chris, we'll find a Stella look-a-like that's just you're age! " said Stella while laughing  
"Amazing, give me a call when I'm 16 and interested in girls!" said Chris with a big smile  
"Chris you're going to be a ladies man, just like you're favorite cousin" said Brandon  
"It's in our genes!" said Chris while laughing  
"Now Chris, is probably the funniest and smartest 8 year old I know" said Helia while laughing  
"As he said, it's in our genes" I said while laughing  
"Then what happened to you? A mutation maybe?" said Helia while laughing  
"I got the looks and the kindness, cuteness and intelligence? So I guess so" I said with a smile

"Well that can't be discussed, I guess we can agree on that" said Helia with a big smile  
I felt my cheeks getting really hot! He actually said he liked my looks, or he didn't say it in like words! But he said he agreed? Isn't that the same anyways! He is just so dreamy...

"Flora you're face is all red?" said Helia with a smirk  
"Oh god" I said as I put my hands up to my cheeks  
"It's okay! Now the name Red only fits you better than before" said Helia while laughing

"Okay people before you eat I want to make my announcement" said Stella  
"You're not pregnant are you?" said Tecna with a smile  
"Oh a baby!" said Bloom while clapping excitedly  
By now Brandon was drinking water so when he heard what Tecna had asked Stella about, he spit all the water out and it landed on Nabu who was sitting in front of him. Everybody started laughing, besides Brandon who was in shock and Nabu who was currently soaking wet.

"Bro I'm going to get you for this" said Nabu while giving Brandon a death glare  
"No I'm not pregnant, and Brandon really?" said Stella as she hit Brandon's arm  
"Sorry" mumbled Brandon  
"Sooo…. Would you share the news?" said Sky

"Yes! As some of you know I have started designing and I've made my own dress for graduation this summer, and 2 more" said Stella  
"Oh no" said Nabu  
"This is going to be great" said Riven with a devious smile  
"You all now the famous Italian designer Milana Accetta" said Stella  
"Yes I LOVE that woman!" said Layla  
"Go on" said Brandon while drinking some water  
"Yeah, she wants to buy my graduation dress, the black sequin dress that screams haute couture, and last but not least the foxy red dress! And she said I can expect to see them on the runway this summer at New York fashion week!" screamed Stella  
"WHAT!" screamed Brandon as he spit all the water out and eventually hitting Nabu with it again

"Really!? Was the first time not enough for you sir spit-a-lot!" snapped Nabu  
"STELLA THAT'S AMAZING!" screamed Musa

"Aw baby! I'm so glad that you're so happy for me! And you too Nabu! You two look so happy, that it looks like you're crying!" said Stella as she hugged Brandon  
"Oh trust me, that ain't happy tears" I said while laughing

"And how much is she paying for them?" said Timmy  
"50k" said Stella

"Excuse me?" said Helia  
"You heard me, she's going to buy them all for 50.000 dollars" said Stella

"50.000 dollars" screamed everybody  
"I think I'm going to faint" said Brandon  
"Nabu what are you doing?" said Layla  
"Trying to stab myself with this fork" said Nabu as he held a fork to his chest  
"Stella babe, you know how much I love you right?" said Brandon  
"Yes, and I love you too" said Stella as she kissed Brandon's cheek  
"Man I'm really sorry" said Nabu while looking at Stella  
"Me 2 Stel" said Brandon  
"What's wrong?" said Stella  
"I think that, the 3 of us needs to have this talk, in the kitchen" said Nabu  
"Fine, but there also cake in the kitchen so we can eat in there while taking, so the rest can just sit here and enjoy their dessert" said Stella  
"Fine by me, I don't wanna be a witness to this anyways" said Riven  
"I have 911 on speed dial, if anything happens" whispered Helia to me  
"Me 2" I said while pointing at my phone  
Stella,Nabu and Brandon went into the kitchen, while the rest of us sat down and talked and ate the delicious cakes.  
"Oh my god this is good" said Layla  
"You don't say girl" said Musa  
"A peace of heaven in my mouth" said Bloom  
"Red velvet cake, is my new fave!" said Maddie  
"Naah! I like the chocolate one much better" said Mackenzie  
"What can you say, chocolate is a girls best friend!" said Tecna  
"After diamonds of course" I said while laughing

"Yes!" said the girls while laughing  
"Man the cake is great, but I feel so bad for the guys" said Timmy  
"I feel you man, losing our best friends like this is sad" said Sky  
"I'm surprised that I haven't heard screams, cries or something by now! They've been in there, in almost an hour" said Helia  
"Maybe Stella is happy" said Chris  
"That's a nice thought, but I don't think so buddy" said Sky while laughing  
"Well I'm happy that I'm not in there" said Riven  
"I'm worried" I said  
"Don't be! Maybe they've solved their problem" said Helia

Suddenly Stella came out with a big smile on her face and hands on hips, as she made her way up to the stairs.

"Brandon?!" I said as I ran into the kitchen with Helia and Layla following right behind

We got into the kitchen, and saw Brandon and Nabu with the most horrified faces ever.  
"Are you okay!?" I said as I shook Brandon  
"No!" yelled Brandon  
"Nabu speak!" said Layla  
"Guys pull yourselves together!" said Helia

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO IS GOING OUT IN A RUNWAY IN FREAKING PINK CLOTHES!" yelled Nabu and Brandon

"NO WAY" yelled Helia as he started laughing

"I would rather be dead" said Brandon  
"But how?" said Layla  
"Stella called Milana Accetta and told her about the incident! And then they both decided that the perfect way to get back at us, was making us go out in Milana's pink clothing line FOR MEN ONLY" said Nabu while face-palming himself.

"That's fabulous, I'm sure dad would love to see his only son in pink clothes" I said  
"You're not telling dad! Or MOM!" said Brandon  
"Well they live Sydney now because of the opening of the new Lopez Enterprises base in Australia ,I'm sure they'd love coming back to their hometown" I said  
"Don't you dare otherwise I'll tell you biggest secret" said Brandon  
"Uuuuuuh" said Nabu  
"Secret?" said Layla and Nabu  
"Yes secret" said Brandon as he winked at me  
"OH GOD! Brandon if you tell anybody about that, I'll take a picture of you to the fashion while you're in your pink clothes and I'll send it to mom, dad, post it online! And I'll send it to Dylan and Chase!" I said  
"You wouldn't, you're too nice" said Brandon  
"Yes I would!" I said  
"Who's Dylan and Chase?" said Layla

"You know D-dawg and big C" said Nabu while laughing  
"Huh?" I said while laughing  
"It's an inside joke girls! Layla it's Brandon and Flora's cousins!" said Helia  
"How do you now them?" I said

"College, we used to go to the same college" said Helia  
He knew about my cousins, but not about me! What is wrong with me, and did I really used to be that invisible?  
"I still have no idea?" said Layla  
"You remember our fathers brother Jake and his wife Chantal?" said Brandon

"Yes I remember your uncle and your French aunt!" said Layla  
"It's their kids!" I said  
"Did he have sons?" said Layla  
"You remember Kim and Jessie the twins? His daughters? They're like 20 years old, just like Flora" said Brandon  
"JLo and Kimmie! Of course I do, they used to be here every summer when we were kids" said Layla  
"What's up with your family and twins? Especially twin girls?" said Nabu while laughing  
"No idea dude" said Brandon  
"Why do you call her JLo? And we're not talking about Jennifer Lopez?" said Helia  
"NO! Her name is Jessica Lopez? It's a inside joke Helia" I said as I winked  
"Yes you remember Dylan, who is like my age! He has blond hair and blue eyes, while Chase his older brother is 22 I think? And he has like green eyes and dark brown hair just like me" said Brandon  
"Does it ring a bell" I said  
"Would you be mad if I said no?" said Layla

"YES FOR GODS SAKE" yelled Brandon  
"Layla you remember that cousin of mine you we're crushing on when you were 13?" I said

"Oh yes I do, who can forget about golden boy!" said Layla  
"Well that's Dylan, and you forgot" I said while laughing  
"You had a crush on D-dawg?!" said Nabu  
"It was a teenage girl thing! I wasn't the only one, Stella and Bloom were all about Flora's other cousin, the one older one" said Layla  
"And that would be our boy Chase" I said while laughing  
"MY GIRLFRIEND HAD A CRUSH ON CHASE!" yelled Brandon

"Yeah she was head over heels for him" said Layla  
"Did I ever tell you, that she was torn between you and him once in high-school" I said while laughing  
"NO WAY!" yelled Brandon  
"Yes way, and why are you yelling! You and Stella had your hate-love relationship back then and you weren't even together" I said

"I thought she only had eyes for me" said Brandon  
"Well looks like she had eyes for big C too" said Nabu while laughing

"I don't want to see Chase" said Brandon  
"Stop it, you love Chase" I said while laughing  
"He is my man yes, and of course I love him! He's the big brother I never had, but he and I always used to fight about girls back then" said Brandon while laughing  
"Man up, Chase has a girlfriend" said Helia while laughing

The rest of the night, we laughed, cried (mostly Brandon), we cleaned up everything, put the kids to bed upstairs! The guys decided to sleep downstairs, and the girls and I were going to sleep at our rooms upstairs with the kids! God tomorrow is Christmas, a day that's all about gifts and happiness! But I can truly say that I've been blessed, and that these crazies are the best gift I ever could have gotten for Christmas.


	7. 6 months later

**6 months later**

I was sitting in the kitchen writing my graduation speech for tomorrow! Tomorrow was the day, the day I could call myself a lawyer! Tomorrow is graduation day! I'm finally done, no more books, no more studying, no more school! Ever since Christmas I've been focusing on school and graduation.. Oh since we're talking about Christmas, a lot has happened ever since! Helia and I have grown very close, we're practically BFF's!.. And it kills me, because it seems like he only wants to be my friend! But I've started to see someone, because from what I can see Helia and I would never be an item! Anyways the guy I've been seeing is Logan Jacobs from Lopez Enterprises, and yes he is Helia and my brother's co-worker! We're not dating or a couple, but there is a lot of flirting going on when we're together! The girls like him, and the guys too! Except Helia? Helia is always annoyed, whenever I talk/flirt with Logan, and I really don't understand why? Because we're all friends, but he always seems to become very moody whenever Logan and I are together? But Logan is a cool guy, and I think I like him.. As for New Years Eve, that's for sure a night we won't forget! We ended up spending New Years Eve at the emergency room, because Riven decided to go on fire!… Lets just say that, the kids absolutely loved Riven ever since and it looks like they're coming to spend Christmas here again next year, oh and that night we also found out why Musa was so cranky all week! We're having a Riven junior.. or maybe Musa junior this August!  
"FLOOOOOORA!?" yelled Layla as she stormed in through my door

"In the kitchen sweetie" I yelled back  
"Flora!" said Layla while she was crying and laughing at the same time  
"Sweetie are you okay?" as I looked confused at her

"I don't know, I feel like some emotional jerk" cried Layla  
"Layla don't say that! Everybody has their days" I said  
"Yeah but I seem to have those days a lot!" cried Layla  
"Have you talked to Nabu about it?" I said

"No, he wouldn't understand! I just feel like crying all the time, and I don't even know why!" said Layla  
"Maybe it's because you've been stressed with work lately?" I said

"Being a dance choreographer isn't that stressful" said Layla  
"You've been working with Jamie Smith all week, plus you've been asked to dance with that hottie Oliver Van der Camp on dancing with the stars" I said

"Oliver is not a hottie?" said Layla  
"Oh correction, he's a Hollywood hottie with the Hollywood body" I said while laughing

"Flora what am I supposed to do with you" said Layla  
"I don't know? Find me a man, so I won't be the lonely person in our clique" I said  
"Hey hey, you're kinda seeing Logan and Helia's is also alone in our clique! You can be alone together then" said Layla  
"And this is the part where I say, what am I supposed to do with you Layla? And I'm not seeing Logan" I said

"FLOOOORA! Everything isn't about you! I came here to talk about me! Moi! Me!" yelled Layla  
"Wauw you sound like Stella?" I said

"STELLA!?" yelled Brandon as he came in through the kitchen door  
"And hello to you dear brother" I said

"I swear I just heard Stella in here" said Brandon  
"Well that's just Layla, so what has my crazy friend done this time? Let me guess, wrote Stella with glitter on your tie again?" I said  
"Trust me this beats glitter! I just found out that Chase and Dylan are coming to town" said Brandon  
"Yeah and so? They're family, they're supposed to be here for the party tomorrow?" I said  
"Is golden boy coming?!" said Layla

"Yeah?" I said  
"As a married woman I really shouldn't react like this, but I kinda have to go now! You know gotta look hot for tomorrow! Btw. My cloudy days are soooooo over!" said Layla as she ran out the door

"See! I knew I shouldn't let Stella handle the guest list" said Brandon  
"Are you still mad over her having a crush on Chase, that's years ago! Stop holding a grudge, and if you're such a competitive type then you should now that you won! You have Stella, he doesn't!" I said  
"Oh my god, you're so right" said Brandon  
"I'm glad that you understand my point" I said  
"I WOOOOOON! I'm the champ, just like in the old days" said Brandon  
"Weren't you looking for Stella?" I said  
"Oh yeah, by the way where is she?" said Brandon  
"Shopping with mom and her mother" I said  
"Well ever since mom came 3 days ago! Her, Stella and Luna has been BFF's" said Brandon  
"Well I guess they all share a love for shopping and spending their men's credit cards" I said  
"MY CARD?! Is she the one who has it? Flora I need to go, before I get bankrupted by Stel" said Brandon as he ran out the door  
"Finally, Silence" I said as I returned to my pen and paper again  
I started writing my speech, it was actually good! I'd spend all day on it, but I couldn't finish it! I needed inspiration, so I took my car keys and went out to the car. Drove out to Starbucks, picked up two chai latte's with caramel and then drove off further into the city where I reached an building. I parked, took the latte's, got out of the car and went inside the building. Went over to the elevator, got inside, pressed p for the penthouse and waited for the elevator to take me to my source of inspiration. The elevator stopped, and I got out and knocked on the door.  
"Helia Parker, I know you're in there answer the door" I yelled while knocking harder

"2 sec!" yelled Helia from behind the door

"Helia noooo! Please open the door nooooow, I need you! Like I really really really really really really really really really need you right now! AND I BROUGHT LATTE'S" I said very fast  
Suddenly the door flew open, and he was standing there with dripping wet hair and only wrapped in a towel. My mouth literally dropped, and couldn't help but analyze him, and looking maybe a bit too much at his six-pack.  
"This is your own fault you asked for it, I just came out of the shower! If you'd given me 2 sec, I would be a bit more decent! Plus I opened the door just because of the latte" said Helia  
"It's okay" I said while staring  
"Flora?" said Helia while laughing  
"Yeah" I said while still staring at his abs

"Are you okay?" said Helia while laughing even harder now by my facial expression

"ME? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine" I said as I snapped out of my trance  
"Well it seems to me that you're very fine, Red" said Helia as he pulled me in through the door and closed it behind  
"Don't call me red, I'm not even wearing red" I said  
"No but your face is red, Blushella" said Helia while laughing  
"Oh god" I said while hiding my hands in my face

"I'll go dress myself now, so just sit down and relax! Mi casa es su casa" said Helia while laughing

"Okay" I said as threw myself on his white couch and placed the latte's on the coffee table

I sat and waited for Helia for about 5 minutes, then he came out dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt! Very comfy, and I must admit it beats my boring brown cardigan, black yoga pants and white tank-top.

"So what can I help you with my lady" said Helia as he threw himself next to me

"So now I'm your lady?" I said  
"Correction, what can I help the lady with?" said Helia  
"Well.. I need to finish my speech and I was looking for inspiration? So I ended up here" I said  
"I see.. let me read it" said Helia  
"Here you go" I said as I handed him over the paper  
Helia sat there in silence next to me while reading the speech and drinking his latte, I was just looking down at the floor eager to know if he think its bad or good.

"Flora this is amazing, you don't need to finish it off! It is perfect as it is, and I'm not saying it just to be nice" said Helia  
"Really?" said I said  
"Just remember that we look up for inspiration, down for desperation, right and left for information" said Helia with a smile  
"Helia that was deep" I said  
"I know, I'm just fab right?" said Helia with a smile  
"Yes you are" I said as I hugged him  
Suddenly my phone was vibrating in my pocket, I took it up from my cardigans pocket and looked at it. It was a text from Logan, I opened it and smiled..  
"Don't tell me it's Logan?" said Helia  
"It is, he just wanted to wish me good luck since he won't be there tomorrow" I said  
"Isn't he coming to the party?" said Helia  
"Nope, He's going to Sri Lanka for a business trip" I said  
"What a shame" said Helia while smirking

"What time is it?" I said

"I don't know 9.00PM?" said Helia  
"Oh gosh I better leave! I have to get some sleep" I said  
"You're not going anywhere without having some of my delicious pasta dish" said Helia  
"Please let me go" I said while laughing  
"Nope, after you've eaten and gotten a glass of wine then you can leave" said Helia  
"But I'm going to drive afterwards?" I said

"A GLASS OF WINE WON'T HURT YOU?!" yelled Helia as he swung me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen  
"Fine one glass" I said while being carried into the kitchen  
"Good" said Helia as he sat me down on the chair

We ate the food Helia had made and I must admit that it was very good! Helia is a very good cook ,I think I finally met someone who's better than me at cooking? But as for the glass of wine, lets just say one glass turned into two glasses and two turned to three…


	8. Mrs Lawyer

I woke up in a huge shock, I found myself lying on Helia's kitchen floor. Helia was sleeping on the chair.. He looked so calm! But I'm about to ruin that.  
"HELIA WAKE UP!" I screamed from the top of my lungs

"Whaaaaat happened!" yelled Helia as he fell out of the chair and onto the ground  
"We fell asleep, that's what happened! What time is it?" I yelled

" or actually it's 7.55 AM to be precise" said Helia while looking at his watch  
"OH MY GOD! GRADUATION STARTS AT 9! I HAVE AN HOUR!" I said as I got out from the floor and ran towards the door  
"Bye, see you at 9" said Helia while yawning  
"Laters" I yelled as I ran out the door

I got in the elevator, got down, got out of the building, ran to my car, opened it and got in! Started the car and drove as fast as I could home. After 5 or 6 minutes I was home, I've never in my life driven as fast as I have this morning. I got out of the car, and I ran into the house. Mom and dad were eating breakfast, with Luna and Radius. Brandon was running around the house, looking for something. Stella, and I mean even Stella was ready! Her hair and make-up was done, and she was already wearing her cap and graduation robe!

"Flora darling why do you look the same as yesterday?" said Stella  
"Probably because I'm wearing yesterdays outfit?" I said  
"Where have you been?" said Stella  
"Stella I'd really looooooove to answer you, but I got no time! So bye" I said as I ran up the stairs and into my room.  
As soon as I entered my room, I locked my door and stripped down as fast as I could and ran into the shower. Took a 5-10 min shower, and then ran out of my bathroom again. I dried myself up, got in my white high-low dress with a cute little slim brown leather belt and my brown gladiator sandals, and then moved onto blow-drying my hair. My hair was finally dry! So I then braided it into a long side braid. I fixed my bangs, and now my hair was surprisingly looking fabulous. I was applying my make-up, and I really wanted to look very glammed up but not too dolled up! So I was aiming for a natural yet fierce look! So I put on some foundation, a bit bronzer on my cheeks and then eyeliner on my eyes! Some mascara and to finish everything off! A girls bestie, or Flora's bestie that isn't Bloom,Stella,Layla,Musa or Tecna! Is my nude lipstick.  
"Flora honey we're leaving now" said my mother as she stood outside my door  
"What time is it?" I yelled from my room  
"It's 8.35AM? The graduation ceremony starts at 9! So be there on time honey" my mother said

"Okay, got that! See you there mom" I yelled

I was amazed that I finished everything up in like 45 minutes, I think I deserve one good latte after todays ceremony! Anyways, I still got 25 minutes! I put on my purple and black robe and then my black cap on. I took my car keys, and ran out to my car. I got in, drove off to the school and I could already see 100's off parents walking around the courtyard where the graduation ceremony was being held! Thankfully I found a parking spot, and then I ran too the courtyard! Many was looking at me like "Who's that crazy girl running around", but honestly I didn't care. I managed to get to the stage without Stella, Brandon or my parents seeing me! I've always been known as the person that's never late and a very responsible person! I think I'm not going to be known for that anymore. I could see all the students, graduating students to be more exact looking at the stage. I was on, this was it! I'm going to hold my speech.  
"May I now present Flora Lopez, who will be holding this years graduation speech" said the dean  
I walked up to the center of the stage, and I was handed a mic. I was shaking, I hated to stand in front of such a big audience! I was scanning the room after Helia, but his seat was empty. I looked down at the ground and sighed, but when I looked up I could see Helia stand behind everybody, smiling. I smiled and started to talk.  
"Dear students, professors, parents and others. We're gathered here today to wave an old chapter in our lives goodbye, and celebrate the upcoming one. After years of hard work and dedication, we're finally here! From today we can go out in the world and call ourselves lawyers! This is a very exciting moment for us all, that's why I'd like to thank all of you for basically being yourself! And a good advise from me is, never stop being yourself! Because it's your identity and personality that made that strong and admirable person you are today! As a friend told me the other day, we look up for inspiration, down for desperation, and left and right for information. So class of 2014, I thank you for everything! Go conquer the world" I said while smiling

Everybody clapped, and smiles filled the entire courtyard. Afterwards the diplomas were given out to each student, and each student got to shake hands with the members of the faculty. We we're all afterwards asked to go to our seats, and stand up in front of our chairs.

"Class of 2014, you may now move your tassels from the right to the left, as a symbol of the passage from student to graduate" said the dean

Stella and I moved our tassels from the right to the left, along with the rest of the graduating class. We all then screamed, and threw our caps up in the air!  
"We're dooooone!" yelled Stella while laughing  
"YES! No more books, no more long nights!" I screamed

"Darling we're so proud of you" said my mother as she ran up to me in tears  
"Oh mom, don't cry! Or else you'll make me cry" I said as I hugged her

"My youngest child is now a full grown adult, and is a lawyer" said my father as he joined the hug  
"Well done little sis, and good speech up there" said Brandon as he high-fived me  
"I'm mean I was born to be great, you know it's a Lopez thing" I said while laughing  
"It sure is, but if you mind I'd like to go congratulate my girlfriend" said Brandon as he walked over to Stella and her parents  
"I think we'll join him, come on Matthew" said my mother as she grabbed my father

"Right behind you Gabrielle" said my father while following my mother  
"Flora you we're amazing, plus that friend of yours is a pretty deep person! He seems cool, tell him I want to hang out sometime" said Helia while laughing  
"Ha ha, yeah he is pretty cool and I'm sure he'd love to meet you" I said with a smile  
"Let's go, we have a party to attend!" said Helia as he grabbed my arm  
"Helia I'm in my own car, so we have to go separately?" I said

"I know? That's why I was late, I lent the car to Brandon" said Helia  
"Why would you do that?" I said

"Because his car didn't want to start and he didn't want to ride with your parents or Stella's parents! And he wanted to take Stella to her graduation alone without the parents! So I gave him the car, and I took a cab" said Helia  
"You're such a gentleman aren't you?" I said  
"Yeah the woman who's going to end up with me surely is a lucky one" said Helia  
"Sure she is, I wish that was me!" I mumbled

"What did you say?" said Helia  
"Nothing" I smiled  
"Okay weirdo" said Helia as we reached my white Audi  
"You're driving, I'm too exhausted" I said as I gave him the car keys  
"Fine by me" said Helia as he caught the keys

We got in the car, and Helia started driving. He was dressed nicely today, he was wearing a light blue button up long sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt, black pants, nice shoes and a silver watch.  
"Flora by the way, has your hair grown longer?" said Helia while focusing on the road

"That was so random, but yes it has" I said while giggling  
"I was trying to find out what was different about you, when I saw you up on the stage! But you're like the same old Flora but just with longer hair" said Helia while laughing  
"And who is the same old Flora?" I asked

"A beautiful girl with a heart made out of gold, and she's got one heck of a killer smile" said Helia as he smiled  
I was blushing like crazy, Helia had never called me beautiful! He had said he liked my looks once, but he had never used the word "beautiful"! I'm probably tomato red by now, because I can feel my cheeks getting hotter.  
"Blushella is back I see?" said Helia

"Helia" I said while hiding my face

"Yes?" said Helia while laughing  
"Stop doing that" I said while still hiding my face

"Stop doing what?" Helia while laughing even harder  
"That!" I said  
"Laughing?" said Helia with a smirk  
"Nooo, stop making me blush all the time!" I said very low

"I love to see your face red, I love making you blush, I simply just love y.." said Helia before getting cut off by my phone ringing  
"Let me answer this, it's Logan" I said as I picked up the phone  
"Heeeeeeeey doll!" yelled Logan through the phone

"Hi Logan" I said while looking at Helia  
"Hi Logan" mimicked Helia in a girly way  
"So how was your graduation, " said Logan  
"It's was perfect, thank you for asking! I'm really sad that you couldn't attend the party Logan" I said  
"It's okay, Sri Lanka is cool" said Logan while laughing  
"Sounds awesome, Logan! I gotta run now! I'll call you sometime" I said  
"TTYL" said Logan  
"Too much Paris Hilton?" I said  
"It's all that runs on the televisions here, trust me! It's Paris Hilton or Sri Lankan soap-operas" said Logan while laughing  
"Sounds like fun! But I gotta run now, so bye! Enjoy your day" I said as I hung up

There was complete silence in the car, and Helia had gone to the moody not so fun to be around Helia. We had stopped at a traffic-light, waiting for it to turn green so we could go home.  
"So you said you love wha..." I said before getting cut off by Helia's hand on my mouth  
"Sssh" Helia said  
"sbuwddwjed" I mumbled into his hand

"Trust me, just sssh" said Helia  
"Buhdhdh" I mumbled in his hand again  
"Look" said Helia as he pointed over at the hospital  
I looked over and saw Layla coming out from there all alone, she looked happy? Happier than she had been the last couple of days? She walked over, to a cab got in and drove off? I bit Helia's hand, because I wanted to talk and there was no way that he was going to take his hand away.  
"OW FLORA!" yelled Helia as he took his hand back  
"That's Layla, what is she doing at the hospital?" I said  
"I don't know, didn't you mention that she wasn't feeling well when we had dinner last night?" said Helia  
"Yeah, I hope she's okay" I said  
"I hope so too, but she seems happy" said Helia  
The traffic light turned green, and before we knew it we was hoooome! There were cars everywhere, I guess this is going to be one heck of a party! We got out of the car and went into the house. I told Helia to go to the garden where everybody else was, because I had to you know freshen up a bit. Helia walked away, and I went up to my room. I took my graduation robe of and then I fixed my bangs and made sure everything was perfect before I went down! Something tells me that this is going to be the day and NIGHT of my life. I put on the silver bracelet Helia gave to me for Christmas, and then I went down to the garden...


	9. An eventful day

Everybody was eating, dancing or just having fun! The music was pumping, I guess our very pregnant DJ did her homework! And let's not forget all the people who came to congratulate me and Stella! There's so many family members here! Yet I don't see any of my cousins? There's no Chris, Maddie or Mackenzie? And I can't seem to find Kim ,Jessica ,Chase or Dylan either! But I found their parents or more likely they found me? Aunt Helen and uncle Ben, gave me like a big bear hug and then they held a speech about life to me of course! And they gave me a gift-card to my favorite shoe shop "Sassy's"! And then my father's brother Jake and his wife aunt Chantal came and congratulated me too.

"Oh Flora dear you've become such a beautiful girl" said Aunt Chantal

"Our little family lawyer should be handy for Lopez Enterprises someday" said Uncle Jake  
"Thank you Aunt Chantal and Uncle Jake!" I said with a smile  
"Where's is that crazy aunt of yours by the way!" said Aunt Chantal  
"You mean Aunt Helen right?" I said with a smile  
"I'm right here!" said Aunt Helen as she hugged Aunt Chantal  
"Helen I hope you brought Ben with you?" said Uncle Jake while laughing  
"Yeah of course and the kids too! He's somewhere here!" said Aunt Helen while laughing  
"I'll go look for him!" said Uncle Jake

"Let's go with him, and then we can chat some more! I'm sure our sweet niece got a lot of mingling to do!" said Aunt Helen  
"Sure " said Aunt Chantal as she walked along with Uncle Jake and Aunt Helen  
"Bye sweetheart!" yelled Aunt Chantal and Aunt Helen

Suddenly I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders from behind and I smiled. Knowing it was Helia, I didn't want to turn around to I just stood there enjoying the moment!  
"Enjoying the party?" said Helia while laughing  
"Yes it's great" I smiled  
I suddenly saw two brunettes, with a very tanned skin color run over to me. At first I didn't know who it was, but then I knew it was double trouble!

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle" said the first brunette  
"Buenas noches!" said the other brunette  
"Kimberly Lopez and Jessica Lopez, what a pleasure to see you" I said with a smile  
"Oh cuz' you know you missed us" said Kim  
"Yeah totally, who wouldn't miss us!" said Jess  
"They're very confident?" said Helia while laughing  
"Flora who's that hottie?" said Kim

"Girl do you have a boyfriend now?" said Jessie while being very excited  
"Nope sorry to disappoint you! But this is my friend Helia and Brandon's co-worker" I said

"Ay caramba chica? How can you have this guy as a friend?" said Jess  
"Lovely to meet you, ladies" said Helia with a smile  
"OH! pleasure is on our behalf honey" said Kim while giggling  
"I need dad to transfer me from Lopez Enterprises in Miami, to the one here!" said Jess  
"You're at the Miami department!? I love Miami" said Helia with a big smile  
"Yes and so is my twin Kimmy! We've been there since we finished University in France where we studied business!" said Jess

"Awesome, then I'll know who to hang with whenever I come to Lopez Enterprises in Miami" said Helia while laughing  
"Of course!" yelled Kim  
"So how is everything?" I said  
"Well Kim got engaged to Tyler, and I just came back from Puerto Rico with Alex " said Jessie  
"Oh congratulations Kim, and Jess I envy you so much! I wish I had something going on in my love life" I said while laughing  
"It'll come Flo!" said Kim  
"Yeah just let it flow, you know Alex and I used to hate each others guts! We'd always fight at work, and one day we both lost a bet and we had to go out on a date with each other! And look where we ended" said Jess while laughing  
"Wauw" said Helia while laughing  
"Yeah, totally wauw! Love is a funny thing" said Jess

"Well I really could use some tequila! So we'll move on to the bar!" said Kim  
"Yep, see ya later alligator" said Jess as she walked away with her sister

"Tequila? Man what's up with you Lopez girls or just Lopez's" said Helia  
"We love our tequila!" I said while laughing

"They really are something huh?" said Helia while laughing  
"One of a kind" I said  
"Actually 2, there's 2 Flo" said Helia while laughing  
"Once again you're right" I said while laughing  
"Flora?" said Helia as he swung his arm around my shoulder

"Yes" I said while blushing

"I know this may sound weird, but I really need to prepare you for this" said Helia

_Oh my god, maybe he is declaring his love to me! Flora.. stop being so unrealistic, who are you kidding! Why would Helia do that.._

"Flora are you even listening to me?" said Helia

"Yeah sorry, go on" I said

"As I mentioned before, this may sound weird! But something is about to happen really soon! And you can't scream at Brandon for doing it or react! Just play cool!" said Helia  
"What? What is going to happen?" I said  
"I can't say, but he told me to tell you to not be that melodramatic and turn into a Stella" said Helia while laughing  
"Okay.. Weirdo" I said

"No need for names, just because you're curious!" said Helia while laughing  
"Oh my god, my stomach hurts" said Musa as she walked over to us  
"You're pregnant silly, that's why!" said Tecna as she was with Musa over to us  
Musa was huge, her pregnant belly was really showing! She was wearing a ruby red oversize chiffon shirt, some white pants and black converse! Tecna who was walking next to Musa, was wearing a white shirt, black blazer on top of it and white knee pants along with black high heels.  
"Muse it's okay, we're looking forward to meet little Flora" I said while touching Musa's stomach

"You named her baby Flora?" said Helia

"It's and inside joke" I said while giggling  
"Girls we're calling her Bloom!" said Bloom as she ran over to us  
Bloom was wearing a blue chiffon tank top, some black pants and blue flats!  
"Who says it's a girl? It might as well be a boy?" said Musa

"Yeah, since Musa didn't want to know the gender! We're clueless for now" said Tecna while laughing

"So that's why Riven is refusing to tell us the baby's gender! He doesn't even know himself" said Helia  
"He want's a boy so bad, he even thought of the weirdest name ever!" said Musa

"Oh which name?" said Bloom  
"He wanted to name is son X?" said Musa as he sighed  
"Are you serious!" said Bloom  
"Yeah! I thought it was short for maybe Xavier, but noooo he literally want's to name the baby if it's a boy X because he thinks it's cool" said Musa  
"Maybe it's because of chromosomes? You know a girl is XX and a boy is XY? Maybe he called the baby X, because a boy only has one X?" said Tecna  
"That might be true Tec, but I don't think Riven is a huge fan of genetics and biology"said Timmy as he walked over to us

"Riven sure is a special guy" said Helia while laughing  
"Indeed, sometimes or no! Often I ask myself how can I live with him?" said Musa while laughing  
"Did you find an answer then?" I said  
"Sorta.. Kinda?" said Musa while laughing  
"And that is?" said Tecna with a smile  
"Love is a crazy thing" said Musa with a big smile  
"It sure is Musa, I'd have to agree with you on that!" said Helia while laughing

"Guys!" screamed Layla as she walked over to us

Layla was wearing a long black maxidress and a brown/caramel leather jacket on top of it, she wore some black ballerina shoes to go with and her hair was in a high bun! She looked so stylish, and she even wore raybans to top the celebrity look, she was going with today! I mean she is a celeb, she's going to be on dancing with the stars!  
"LAYLA! How you been!" I said

"Great honey, never felt better in my life and to top everything I faced my fears" said Layla while giggling  
"What?" said Helia

"Golden boy, I met Dylan and said hi! And I then calmed myself as the married woman I am, and then went on with my life! I'm not having my teenage girl crush anymore!" said Layla  
"That's awesome!" I said while laughing  
"Yeah it sure is" said Helia while laughing  
"I feel so proud of my self, anyways rumor has it and when I say rumor I mean Nabu! So Nabu told me that Brandon's going to p…" said Layla as she was being stopped by Helia's hand over her mouth  
"LAYLA!" said Helia  
"HELIA?!" I yelled as I looked confused at him  
Helia took his hand back, and Layla was looking at us with big eyes  
"Oh… She isn't supposed to know right?" said Layla  
"Supposed to know what?" I said  
"Gee Layla, why don't we just tell everything huh?" said Helia

"Helia so don't be such a party pooper! She deserves to know, but know she can see it for herself, because it looks like the guys are in their positions" said Layla as she pointed over to Brandon, Riven and Stella who was talking at the poolside

Stella was wearing her dark blue midi dress, black pumps and she had her hair up in a high ponytail! She looked like she was having fun with the guys. When suddenly Brandon and Riven pushed her into the pool? Wait, wait? They pushed the girl into the pool?! I tried to walk over there, but Helia held me back. There was suddenly a complete silence at the party, nobody and I mean not a living soul was talking! There was no talking, no whispering, no nothing! We we're all just looking at the pool. Suddenly Stella's head pops out of the water, and she screams! Screams filled the entire garden, only coming from her! Stella's parents, my parent's were in shock!

"BRANDON! YOU RUINED MY DRESS ONCE, WASN'T THAT ONE TIME ENOUGH FOR YOU!? " screamed Stella  
Suddenly Brandon went on one knee, right in front of Stella (Her being in the pool, and my brother on the poolside of course). I was speechless! No words, all I did was smile! Was my brother really proposing to my best friend? After years of love, hate, love, hate,love and hate and then end everything with love and now is going to become Mrs. And Mr. Lopez?  
"Stella Solaria, will you marry me?" said Brandon with a big smile

Stella's mouth dropped, the girl was in the pool, wet! SOAKING WET! Her eyes were big, and shiny! All she did was nod, and then she started crying in the pool.  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" yelled my cousin Dylan  
"Dude she said yes!" said Chase my other cousin  
"SHE SAID YES!" yelled Brandon as he jumped into the pool

He went in, kissed Stella and then comforted Stella who was sobbing! This is so cute!

"Does that mean I can't marry Stella then?" said Chris  
"Yes my friend, it does!" said Sky while laughing  
"This is sensational!" said Timmy with a big smile  
"This is phenomenal Timmy! Not sensational" said Tecna  
"Tec are you crying?" said Timmy  
"No, Musa is the one crying" said Tecna while laughing as she pointed over to a sobbing Musa  
"This was so beautiful!" said Musa as she cried into Riven's arms  
"A lot of things is Muse, we're just lucky to be around it that often" said Riven as he kissed Musa's forehead  
"Dude that was deep" said Nabu with a smile  
"I know" mouthed Riven back to Nabu as he gave a thumbs up  
"We're going to a wedding Maddie!" said Mackenzie  
"Duuh Kenzie I know! We're going to look great!" said Maddie  
"We could wear matching dresses!" said Kim  
"Yes, yes! Twin couture! And we could dress Maddie and Kenzie up too!" said Jess  
"I love it" said Maddie with her squeaky voice

"Me too! Let's get down to business people" said Mackenzie  
"MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!?" I cried  
"Flor don't cry" said Helia as he hugged me

"My only son is getting married!" said my mother while crying  
"My only daughter is getting married!" said Luna as she cried into my mothers arms  
"OUR NEPHEW!" yelled Aunt Helen and Aunt Chantal at the same time  
"I always knew Brandon was going to settle down soon!" said Uncle Ben  
"You did? I had my doubts, I thought it would take years" said Uncle Jack while laughing

"Honestly, I thought so too" said Uncle Ben while laughing  
"My son is finally getting married!" said My father with a smile  
"I'm glad that's its to my daughter!" said Radius while laughing  
"I wouldn't want any other girl in my life!" yelled Brandon from the pool  
"Stella do you want to say anything?" said Bloom  
Stella just shook her head and smiled! This was big! Stella couldn't even speak! And we all know, how much it takes to make her shut up! Plus she was still sobbing..  
"Baby don't cry?" said Brandon while laughing  
"I'm not crying, it's the pool water" said Stella

"Guys I have something to say?" said Layla while looking down at the floor  
"What is it?" I said with teary eyes  
"Yeah my wonderful lady, what is it?" said Nabu as laughed  
"I'm pregnant" said Layla  
"WHAT" screamed everybody  
"Oh my god" I cried even more now  
"Flora stop being such a cry baby, you also cried when we found out about Musa's pregnancy" said Riven  
"Don't ruin the moment" said Musa as she hit Riven's head  
"OW!" said Riven  
"This is sure an eventful day" said Brandon  
"Excuse me" said Nabu as he turned away from Layla and then passed out  
"NABU!" laughed Layla with tears in her eyes  
She went down on ground, and sat down. She lifted Nabu's head up, so his head was laying on her lap. Nabu woke up and looked up at Layla and smiled.  
"Nabu are you okay?" said Layla while laughing  
"Yeah babe, I just thought you said you were pregnant" said Nabu while holding his head

"But I did?" said Layla while laughing even more

"Am I going to be a father?!" yelled Nabu  
"Yes" yelled Layla with a smile  
"Is my baby going to have a baby?" said Nabu  
"Yes! I am!" said Layla as she cried and smiled  
"I love you so much" said Nabu as he kissed Layla  
"And I love you too!" said Layla as she kissed him back  
"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" yelled Nabu  
Nabu got up and did flick flacks up in the air!  
"Guess who got the hottest baby momma in town!" said Nabu  
"Baby momma?" said Layla while laughing  
"That's your new name! You gotta live with it till the day, my son is born" said Nabu while laughing  
"Son but Nabu? We don't even know the gender yet, I'm only 5 weeks pregnant? It could be a girl?" said Layla while laughing  
"Nope I just know, it's a little future NBA player in your belly" said Nabu while laughing  
"I'm going to laugh my butt off, if he's wrong" said Sky  
"Oh I know he's wrong!" said Bloom  
"Technically he could be 50% right" said Tecna

"Yeah there is a 50/50 chance here!" said Timmy while fixing his glasses  
"Another baby to the gang" said Helia

"NABU WE COULD HAVE A FATHERS CLUB!" yelled Riven  
"Hey what about us non-fathers" said Brandon from the pool  
"No baby, no membership! Sorry dude" said Riven  
"Welcome to the club Layla!" said Musa

"Girl, I can't wait nine months to hold my baby! It's amazing! I feel amazing! Life is just amazing" said Layla while laughing  
"Yeah life's crazy!" I said  
"This is an amazing day!" said my mom  
"Oh I graduated with along with Stella! She got engaged to my brother and Layla is having a baby! Could this day get any better!" I said  
"It might get a little more better?" said Helia as he pulled me closer into him and then he kissed me

_IIIIIHHHH HELIA FREAKING PARKER, THE BOY I'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR YEARS! IS KISSING ME! ME! HE'S KISSING ME! The girl who was invisible for him for years, is now lip-locking with him? Please don't tell me this is another one of my teenage girl daydreams! Because if it is, I might cry!_  
"I've always loved this boy!" said my mother while laughing

"FINALLY" yelled Stella and Riven at the same time


	10. What just happened?

Ever since that kiss, that moment at my party, that warmth, that feeling in my stomach! All I have been thinking about is him! His hair, his smile, his very soft lips! I melt every time I think of Helia. It's been a week since the kiss, and I've been officially hiding from Helia for a week because I've been so shy ever since! But we're supposed to go out on a date today, and he told me to bring my swimsuit with me? I have no idea where we're going, but I guess it's the beach!  
"Flora what do you think of the diamond in my ring?" said Stella as she came into my room  
"I think it's big sweetie, as I've told you 1 million times ever since my brother proposed" I said  
"So when is Kisser coming to get you?" said Stella as she threw herself on my bed  
"In 2 hours.. Hey how do you know he is a good kisser!?" I said

"I don't, you talk in your sleep and after from what I've heard you say I assumed he was! Since the guy made you talk in your sleep" said Stella while laughing  
"I talk in my sleep?" I said  
"Yes Brandon and I are laughing our butts off, every single night ever since that kiss" said Stella  
"Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" I yelled  
"Indeed, anyways what are you gonna wear? You haven't seen him for a week, you gotta look you know? hooooooot!" screamed Stella  
"I'm gonna wear my bikini, and my sundress over it" I said  
"No you're not! That hideous green sundress!" yelled Stella  
"You bought it!?" I said  
"There is a reason why I gave it to you!" said Stella  
"Rude" I said

"You're gonna wear a white maxidress, and your white bikini under it! And some brown sandals" said Stella  
"No white is see-through! I'm not gonna wear white if I'm going to the beach! Or swimming, I really don't know if I'm going to the beach! But what I do know is, water and white don't mix" I said  
"Fine, wear whatever you want to! It's your date anyways!" said Stella as she left the room  
"Thank you" I yelled after her

I got outta bed, and put on my black bikini, my grey sundress and my black pumps on ! I loved this dress, since it has pockets which is quite handy at times! I decided not to go with the green one, since Stella totally dissed me and it. Anyways! I put my hair into a high ponytail and fixed my bangs! Today I won't be wearing any make-up since I'm going out to swim or I assume that I'm going to swim! Anyways I put on my silver bracelet, and then my sunglasses before heading out the door. I took my car keys, wallet, and some sandals if I get tired of my heels and put it into my bag and then I ran outta my room and down the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" said Brandon as he laughed  
"Out?" I said

"Isn't Helia supposed to come and get you?" said Brandon  
"I want to surprise him, I really think that it isn't fair that I've been hiding from him for a week and then he's the one coming to get me! I'm going to get him!" I said  
"Wauw, girls! I'll never understand them! By the way I feel weird man" said Brandon  
"Did you eat the pancakes this morning?" I said

"Yeah why?" said Brandon  
"Oh my god!" I whispered  
"WHO ATE THE PANCAKES!" screamed Stella suddenly

"What!" whispered Brandon  
"BRANDON! Where are you!?" said Stella from somewhere

"We need to go like now!" I said  
"We?" said Brandon

"Yes we" I said as I grabbed my brother and ran out of the front door  
"But I gotta go to work?" said Brandon  
We both ran over to my car, got in! And then I drove as fast as I could out of the driveway!  
"Flora what is all this about!" said Brandon  
"Ssh.. I'm trying to make a phone call" I said  
"You can't drive and talk! It's dangerous!" said Brandon  
"Fine, then you call Tecna!" I said  
"Fine.. But she's at work! As I should be right now! So would you mind dropping me off at work" said Brandon as he called Tecna  
"The only place I'll be dropping you off is at the hospital!" I said  
"Wait why?" said Brandon  
"Come on.. Pick up, pick up!" I whispered  
"Oh hey Tec!" said Brandon  
"PUT IT ON SPEAKER" I yelled

"Gee' take a chill pill!" said Brandon as he did as I said  
"Hi Flora and Brandon, I'm kinda at work? Is there something urgent, you never call while I'm at work!" said Tecna

"BRANDON ATE STELLA'S PANCAKES THIS MORNING, AND SHE MADE THEM WITH EGGS THAT EXPIRED A MONTH AGO MAYBE! AND I'M SCARED FOR MY BROTHERS LIFE! YOU KNOW I ONLY HAVE ONE BROTHER AND IF HE DIES, I MIGHT DIE! OH MY GOD, IF BRANDON DIES! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" I yelled very fast  
"Slow down sis, why are we including my name and death into the same sentence?!" said Brandon  
"Flora breathe, bring him here okay? And Brandon are you feeling good, dizzy something?" said Tecna  
"Tec I'm fine" said Brandon  
"LIAR! You just said that you felt weird!" I said  
"No I perfectly fine!" said Brandon  
"Bring him in! There's a risk of him getting salmonella" said Tecna  
"Salmonella!?" said Brandon  
"I don't think she read the date of expiration!" said Flora

"Okay just bring him here, bye gotta run!" said Tecna as she hung up  
"This girl is going to kill me" mumbled Brandon  
"It's going to be okay B, just breathe and relax" I said  
"Relax? My fiancé is trying to poison me!" said Brandon  
"Brandon, chill and call Stella now" I said  
"Fine" said Brandon as he dialed Stella's number and put it on speaker  
"Hi Flora, need anything special other than fashion tips from moi?" said Stella  
"Why didn't you tell me about the pancakes!" yelled Brandon  
"Brandon?! Didn't you go to work! And don't blame me mister, when I woke you up this morning I told you not to eat the pancakes because there was expired eggs and milk in it!" said Stella  
"MILK TOO!?" I yelled  
"Did you not notice I was probably still sleeping, why didn't you throw them out like any other person would do!" said Brandon  
"NO I DIDN'T NOTICE BECAUSE YOU RESPONDED WHEN I TOLD YOU! And FYI I forgot to throw them out! I was busy myself " yelled Stella  
"DON'T YELL AT ME I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU DID!" yelled Brandon  
"I DID?! Oh very smart move Brandon, just blame it all on me! Just like the time Cassandra Benson dumped you because of me right?! That was my fault too!" said Stella  
"That was in high school?" I said

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault, it was! You spilled punch on her white dress at prom! And then you told her that she was perfect for me now when she was dirty and all soaked in punch" said Brandon

"She wore the same dress as me, and she dumped you because you we're only talking about yourself, NBA and football! As you always do!" yelled Stella  
"You know what, I really don't wanna deal with this or you!" said Brandon as he hung up

"BRANDON!" I yelled as I looked at him  
"I've had enough of her!" said Brandon

It was green, and it was now our turn to pass the traffic light. I reached the middle of the road cross, when a car came from the other side of the road and slammed into my car! Making my car, flip and turn. My head hit the window, and there was blood everywhere! My car was upside down..

"BRANDON!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face

Brandon was unconscious and covered in blood! Which made me cry even more than before! I took my phone out of my pocket! Ugh it's broken, but it seems to work! I dialed Helia! Normal people would have called the police or maybe an ambulance! But I don't know what I was thinking since I called him first! It was ringing, and ringing and ringing! And he picked up  
"Hi Flo, I was actually on my way to pick you up? Are you ready!" said Helia  
"HELIA!" I screamed while crying  
"Wow? Flora are you okay!?" panicked Helia  
"NO! I was in a car crash! A car slammed into me and Brandon, and now Brandon is unconscious and the car is upside down and there is blood everywhere and Helia I don't know what to do?!" I screamed while crying even more

"Flora where are you!? " yelled Helia through the phone  
"I'm…." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before my phone died  
I opened my seatbelt, and fell down! I tried to open up my door but it couldn't open! I then took of one of my pumps, and smashed the window with it! I took my arm out of the broken window and opened the door from the outside! It opened, and I got out! I humped over to the other side of the car, and opened the other door. I opened Brandon seatbelt, and pulled him out of the car. There was people surrounding us, and the other car that had crashed into us!  
I checked if Brandon was still breathing, and if his heart was still beating! And thank god he was breathing and his heart was beating.  
"Brandon I'm so sorry" I said while crying  
"Ma'am don't worry, there is an ambulance on its way" said a young boy  
"Are you okay miss?" said girl  
"No" I simply answered

I looked away from the crowd and could suddenly hear something ringing, I looked at my phone but it wasn't it ringing? It was dead? Anyways the sound came from Brandon? I searched through his pockets and found his phone in his blazer's pocket! And I picked up!  
"Brandon, Brandon! Where are you, dude are you okay?! Helia told us to call you, while he is trying to get to Flora!" said the person who was calling  
"Oh god Nabu! It is horrible, I that thought Brandon was dead! He is covered in blood and I'm covered in blood, and he is unconscious!" I cried into the phone  
"Flora?! Are you okay? HELIA I FOUND FLORA!" yelled Nabu into the phone  
"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" said Helia in the background  
"No man, let me talk to her! Stop acting like a crazy person" said Nabu"  
"My girlfriend has just been in an accident, what do you expect!" said Helia in the background  
_Oh my god, he called me his girlfriend?! Flora pull yourself together! You're covered in blood, now is not the time to think of that!  
_We saw the ambulance come, and as the paramedics ran to Brandon and I! I got up, and I suddenly felt weak, dizzy and very light-headed?  
"Miss! Lie down! You're bleeding!" said the paramedic

And that was the last thing I heard, before I fell onto ground and passed out…


	11. White walls

I woke up, in this big white room and I looked around. Nobody was there, I was all alone? I got up and analyzed the room further! And that's when I realized, I was at the hospital? I had a massive headache, and when I felt my head with my hands I could feel some bandages? I was wearing white hospital clothes? I was in an accident! Brandon where's Brandon? I got off the bed and ran out of my room looking like a maniac!

"Where's my brother" I screamed as I ran through the hospital hallway  
"BRANDON!" I screamed as I began to cry at the same time  
"Miss miss stop stop!" yelled a nurse  
"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" I screamed as I stopped running  
"Miss tell us who you're looking after!" said the nurse as she walked up to me  
" His name is Brandon, Brandon Lopez! Have you seen him, do you know where he is?" I said while crying

"Are you Ms. Lopez?" said a doctor as he walked up to the nurse and I  
"Yes I am? Why?" I said  
"Ms. Lopez you just had a blood transfusion, you lost a lot of blood under the accident! And you have a slightly concussion! And as for your brother, he was lucky! He only has a broken leg" said the doctor  
"But what about all the blood on him? Where did that come from" I said

"You" said the doctor  
"But doctor I don't understand?" I said

"Lets go into your room! You're in a shock state and you need to rest! I'll explain everything to you when we get in to your room" said the doctor as he began to walk  
"Fine" I said as I walked with him back to my room

We went into my room, and I sat on my bed.  
"So tell me where's my brother" I said  
"Another floor, the floor you're on is the floor where we keep people under observation?" said the doctor  
"And how long have a been here?" I said  
"7-9 hours, it's night time" said the doctor

"I'm aware of that doc. But I'm perfectly fine, my head just kills me right now and I feel a bit dizzy! But I'm sure that my brother and I are capable of leaving now" I said  
"That's true, that's why we're keeping you both till tomorrow morning! Just to make sure that everything is good! So by tomorrow you won't be as dizzy as now, and your head won't hurt as bas as now" said the doctor  
"Okay, then I'll just head up to my brother if that's okay?" I said

"Fine by me, but please wear some shoes or slippers! It's cold out in the hallways" said the doctor as he left my room.  
I sat and my bed and were putting some socks on, and when I looked up! My eyes met with Helia's.  
"Helia" I said as my eyes began to become teary  
"Flora" said Helia as he walked up to me  
"Helia, I'm so happy to see you! And I'm so sorry for avoiding you for a WHOLE week, thing is I was really shy about all this, because it's so new to me! But Helia I could have died today, I would have lost you forever! And this just shows how much I care for you! No! Care is not the word, it has basically made me realize how much I LOVE you and I know it's soon to say but…" And suddenly I was cut off by Helia's lips crashing into mine  
"And I love you! Flora in your case it's not soon to say, you've been in a life-changing situation! You could have lost your life today! I could have lost you, which is by the way my worst case scenario ever! I know that you've had feelings or "crushing" on me before we were together! And I'm so sorry for never noticing your beautiful face, or that amazing smile of yours! Flora thing is, I've been a jerk for never noticing you! You're not the one who's going to apologize, I am" said Helia as he kissed me once again

"Aw Helia" I said as I started to cry  
"I'm crazy about you Flora Lopez! I love your walk, your talk! I love that you're the most caring person I know, I love that you're such a strong an independent women and I love that you're the sweetest girl I've ever met! I love your looks and I love that you have a heart of gold! Basically I simply just love YOU for being YOU!" said Helia with a smile as he held me by the waist  
"And I'm pretty much head over heels for you too" I said while laughing  
"Tell me something I don't know" said Helia while laughing  
"Helia stop it you're making me blush, I look like I've been hit by a car already! I don't want to be all red now too" I said while giggling  
"But you have! And you know I love when you blush" said Helia while laughing  
"I probably shouldn't have said that!" I said while laughing  
"Probably" said Helia while laughing  
"But how do you know about all this?" I said  
"A little bird told me" said Helia while laughing  
"Stella?" I said as I took one of my brows up  
"Yes we had a heart to heart! We thought we had lost you and Brandon!" said Helia  
"I'm right here, right where I'm supposed to be!" I said as I kissed Helia  
"In the hospital?" said Helia while laughing as he broke the kiss  
"No silly, with you!" I said as I pulled him in for another kiss

"I knew that" said Helia with a smile  
"Good" I said with a smile

"And I have to apologize for lying to you" said Helia while laughing  
"You never lied to me, or I assume you didn't?" I said as I looked confused at him  
"Uhm.. Do you remember when Logan was sent to Sri Lanka by the company?" said Helia  
"Yeah, he couldn't attend my party because of that!" I said

"I was the one who send him there, or I made him take my spot?" said Helia while laughing  
"Helia! Oh my god! Why did you do that!" I said  
"Because I felt like it was me or him who was going to attend, and ain't no other guy in this world gonna take my place at my baby's graduation!" said Helia  
"You know that was a really mean thing to do, but I really appreciate that you did that Helia" I said while laughing  
"I just know what the ladies like" said Helia while laughing  
"As if" I said while rolling my eyes  
"And don't worry about Logan! I felt guilty, so I set him up on a date with DeeDee" said Helia  
"DeeDee? Why does that sound so familiar?" I said  
"Because it's Maddie, Chris and Mackenzie's babysitter" said Helia while laughing  
"Huh?" I said  
"The one the kids tried to hook me and Brandon up with last Christmas?" said Helia  
"Oh DeeDee? Is her name really DeeDee" I said  
"No it's just nickname the kids gave her, her name is Demi" said Helia  
"Okay, that makes more sense" I said while laughing  
"It does!" said Helia while laughing  
"Uhm? Do you know how Brandon is?" I said

"Brandon is fine, he's just all worked up on the whole 6 weeks in cast thing! Because that means no gym, no basketball, and no work! Your father said, that Brandon is banned from Lopez Enterprises till he is well and can walk again" said Helia

"That's so my brother, and well done dad" I said while laughing  
"And in your case you won't be going to work next week" said Helia  
"It's my first week! WHY!" I said

"Because they said that after this traumatic experience, you should have time to rest! So you'll start again in 2-3 weeks" said Helia  
"But Helia!" I said

"No buts, and to make sure that Brandon and you aren't craving for work both of you are going on a weeks vacation" said Helia with a smile  
"Together? All of us, what about the others?" I said  
"No, you and I are going for ourselves and they're going for themselves" said Helia  
"Don't you have work?! Brandon is not at Lopez Enterprises because of his leg, so you know that it is your responsibility to take care of the company while he's gone!" I said  
"Your father told me to take the next 2 weeks off, so I can make sure you're relaxing and doing well! " said Helia while laughing  
"So are you going to tell where we're going?" I said  
"As if!" said Helia  
"When are we leaving?" I said  
"Tuesday?" said Helia  
"Oh god, and I have to go to a slumber party with the girls on Saturday!" I said  
"As in tomorrow?" said Helia  
"Oh god is it tomorrow?" I said  
"Yes, don't you want to cancel? Or do you feel well enough to go?" said Helia  
"Helia! Pish posh! I'm fine, my head just hurts a bit! I'll sleep it away" I said  
"Flora you had a blood transfusion and a concussion?" said Helia  
"It's okay really! And if I need anything, I'll just go home" I said  
"No, you're calling me okay?" said Helia  
I nodded and looked at him before giving him a hug. I went over to the hospital bed and got back in bed. Helia went over to the chair that was placed in front of my chair, and sat down.  
"Go to sleep, tomorrow is a new day okay? Everything is going to be okay now" said Helia got up and kissed my forehead  
"Promise me you won't leave me" I whispered half asleep  
"I wont" said Helia as he laughed a bit

I closed my eyes, and then smiled a bit. Hearing Helia's voice again, seeing him again somehow made me feel calm and the fact that Brandon was okay made everything much more better. _And then I drifted away and fell asleep…_


End file.
